Star Chaser revised
by MargouxBriar
Summary: A hybrid dreams of sailing the cosmos, although not while under the direction of a sexually repressed military school grad and a hard pussy cat. All who get in her way- well, you've been warned. Updated & Matured.
1. Harrassment?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It's been a while & now that my first year of college is over & I've had a day or two of summer off, I've thought about revising this story; just to make it a little more mature. Well there's going to be a lot of stuff you won't get (I don't even understand it O.o) Anyway, some people have been asking me about Alex's race. Well she's Black. So…yeah. Uh, and don't ask me why I gave her a southern accent.

Chapter 1: _"Harassment?"_

The activity at the BenBow Inn was serene, far from normalcy since it had been rebuilt six years earlier. The dining area was relatively quiet, save for the occasional laugh or polite spawned conversation from the patrons and the clink of silverware. With business slow for the evening, Jim Hawkins attempted to persuade his mother to take a well needed break.

"You've been on your feet all day. Just take a load off."

"Jim I've been running this place since before you were born. As I recall we bought this place when I was pregnant with you."

"Even more reason for you to stay off your feet. When's the last time you took a vacation?"

"Is this your way of saying I'm old?" Her son chuckled, hands raised in self defense.

"I made no such inference. But I'll take over, it's not like we're busy." Drawing a chair for his mother she collapsed in it with a sigh, staring after the twenty-one year old as he grabbed a dish pan and collected the plates and cups of the former guests. She beamed at the prospect of having her son back home. Sarah had missed him terribly while he had been away at the Interstellar Academy and had needed his help to keep the inn running. Although she had had help from B.E.N. it hadn't been the same.

The peaceful atmosphere within the BenBow darkened and churned instantaneously as the front door was roughly shoved open; the sight of Alexandria Michaels sandwiched between two robotic cops' dawned silence and curiosity. "Mr. Michaels?" One mechanical voice implored. A man standing by the fire place with his wife closed his weary eyes, suppressing his anger and disbelief and approached the three figures in the doorway.

"What can I do fer ya gentlemen?" He questioned with an amiable smile, clasping his hands together.

"Your daughter was once again apprehended while vandalizing private property."

"You say private, I say unnecessarily sanctioned off to the public." The dog humanoid muttered, her silver eyes fixed on her worn boots. Ignoring her comment the cop on her right added,

"Violating law 904, section-"

"I'm sure he gets it by now at least."

"I suggest you learn some manners young lady." The robot to her left cautioned, his mechanized grip tightening on her shoulder. "Unless you'd prefer to add 'harassing an officer' to your list?"

"They call it 'harassment' now these days? Mmm, I'll show you some harassing like you'll never believe." She looked up at the officer with eyes hinting to a sexual nature, arching her back ever so slightly to place her cleavage on display.

"Young lady-"

"Now, now officers." Her father interrupted. "Please 'scuse her. I assure ya she understands the charges. I promise it won't happen again."

"See to it. If it does we will not we won't be obligated to return her into your custody."

"Indeed." The cop on the right agreed. "Her next stop will be the county jail and arraignment. We've placed beyond enough leniency on her. She's lucky every cell in the precinct is beyond capacious."

"Understood." The robot who demonstrated a bit of an attitude, the one that had gripped her shoulder moments before, tipped his cap to a brunette haired man nestling a dish pan at his side. Jim cocked his head in equal acknowledgement. Once the cops had vacated she muttered,

"Ya oil-sucking, cog-run pieces of junkyard shi-"

"Alex." The tone in her father's voice was sardonic but hushed while the other patrons returned to their former indulgences, tossing aside the previous incident, publicly at least. "Them bots have shown up here so many times I know 'em by name."

"Ain't like it's hard to remember. They're just numbers." Emboldened by the attention she flashed her father a smirk before turning on her heels and heading for the door.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" She didn't miss a beat.

"Out." His calloused hand gripped her elbow, whipping her around to face him.

"Oh no, you can get your narrow arse upstairs." Silver eyes narrowed and absentmindedly she bared her teeth in awaited confrontation. "Now!" Tugging her across the span of the dining area she managed to uphold what miserable shred of her dignity she had left. Just as the pair ascended the staircase her eyes caught the intrepid glance of the man the cops had motioned to. She'd moved in no more than two months ago but had yet to see this guy before. He was kind of cute, if you liked the Good Samaritan type; the type that was easy to fall for her tricks but would hand out money just to be nice. Staring however had its consequences- she nearly missed a step. His wife quietly crossed the threshold after them, mouthing an apology to Mrs. Hawkins.

~8~

"Do ya or don't ya understand how bad of a situation you're in? One more slip-up and they're hauling your ass outta here."

"Tanner, dear, don't you think you re being a little too hard on her?" His wife asked, lightly touching his arm.

"She's gotta learn that all these stunts she's been pullin' lately are gonna catch up wit' her. She's eighteen for star's sake. She'll learn, she'll have ta. Girls like her don't last too long, not in da real world." He roughly shrugged Lindsey's hand from his forearm.

"And what? You think your some hot shot? You couldn't have lasted a day without me." Alex smirked, pushing herself from the wall with her foot.

"What are ya blubbering on about?"

"Who's the only one bringin' in any cash? You haven't had a job in four years. Face it, without me you'd be nothing. And neither would your uppity whore." His fist collided with her face; a blow that could well have knocked her out sent bright lights dancing before her eyes.

"Look you ungrateful little chit- I've worked myself to the bone to provide for you. And this is the thanks I get? You quittin' school, coming home at all hours of the night, drunk; got 'em damned bots showin' up at our door."

"Yeah, well, like father like daughter." Despite that the blow made her vision double she straightened her spine, throwing him a smoldering gaze.

"You just remember somethin'- you're worth whatever you can do on your back." Storming from the room Alex slammed the door with enough force to shake the walls. Cursing beneath her breath deterred the rest of her senses as she stomped down the stairs and upon turning the corner she collided into someone. "Watch where the fuck-" She blinked hard realizing that a slightly flustered Jim stood before her with a teetering pile of dishes. "Sorry."

"No harm done uh..."

"Alex. I wager you're Mrs. Hawkins boy?"

"Yeah. Call me Jim." He smirked and in consequence two dimples embedded in his cheeks. He was even cuter up close but with her luck there was probably someone in his picture. "You alright?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It ain't as big a deal as they make it out to be. They act as though I'm the only one raising hell, those bots just won't get off my- Eh, never mind."

"What? No I meant your lip." Gingerly pressing her fingers to her mouth Alex assessed that her bottom lip was split but judging that the cut wasn't so deep that she'd need stitches, she waved away his concern.

"It's fine. No worries." Jim didn't buy her apathetic monotone however. Setting the plates on a nearby table he patted his hands on the tattered apron at his waist.

"You sure know how to take a hit."

"I get into scrapes all the time." With little concern for her personal space, Jim took her chin in his hand, his thumb lightly pressed to her lip to inspect.

"Your father did this, didn't he?"

"Ya know what boy scout-" She swatted his hand away. "You're one nosey ass dude. People have been killed over lesser things." With that she turned on her heels and headed out the front door, leaving Jim to stare dumbfounded after her. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"'Those cops just won't get off my back.' Now where have I heard that before?" Sarah smiled, lightly clutching her son's shoulder. "Face it; she's just as stubborn as you are."

"Were-past tense." His face darkened at what Alex hadn't said. Was she afraid or just loyal? "Maybe I should have a talk with this Mr. Michaels-"

"Jim, it's not your place. Let them settle it." He nodded absentmindedly glancing out the window as Alex slipped into the hazy distance, her thick black tail wagging languidly behind her. "Could you bring those in here?" His mother called from the kitchen; he hadn't noticed the empty space at his side.

"Sure." He replied gathering the dishes.


	2. Marriage vs Laughable Prospective

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet in any way.

Chapter 2: Prospective Marriage vs. Laughable Prospective

Glorious artificial light, pinpricks of it filtered from the opening of the mine shaft. As the lift ascended to the surface Alex glanced at her fellow miners, the kind of men you wouldn't want to brawl with at the local pubs 'less you had a death wish. They never ceased to fascinate her. Even though each had their own reputations their eyes shone like stars each night as they were hoisted from the hell hole. Stepping onto solid ground that wasn't prone to collapsing, the girl followed the crowd of workers to the administration building to clock out. "Alex!" Her semi-prick ears twitched as she turned to confront the voice.

"Hey Max." She waved as the blonde 20-year-old ran to catch up with her.

"So where-ya headin'- now?" He worded exasperatingly, doubling over and clutching his knees.

"You know, you should work out more." He grinned as did she at the comment. He was one of the most fit people she knew but even he couldn't prolong the inevitable death that stared him in the face everyday; if a cave-in failed to take him, the back breaking labor would rob him of his youth like it had so many others. "Where would I be going? I'm going ho- to the BenBow."

"Oh that's right. Well the place must not be too safe."

"What makes you say that?"

"You keep either trippin' or bumpin' into things. You're lips busted."

"Oh. It ain't got nothin' to do with trippin'."

"Hey, you know you can stay over whenever you want-for however long you need."

"So what was it ya needed from me?"

"I was asking cuz the guys and I are headin' to the pub for a drink. Feelin' up to it?"

"As if you boys want anything to do with me other than blame the liquor fer trying to feel me up."

"Max!" They turned to the small group loitering just outside the main gate. "You two comin' or what?" Max glanced at Alex who shook her head and made an attempt to start up the hill but her friend draped an arm around her shoulder to halt her procession.

"We'll catch ya later, I'm gonna walk Alex home." Ignoring the jeers of the miners the pair stumbled through the darkness towards town.

"Why couldn't ya just go with 'em? Ya know they're gonna start talkin'."

"I wouldn't put it past 'em but seeing as you're a lady ya need to be protected-"

"And you're supposed to protect me?" She scoffed, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Whether ya realize it or not I can take care of myself. I always have."

"At least I try to uphold your honor."

"What are ya talking about?" Alex demanded, planting her fists on her hips. Realizing that he wouldn't stop for her stubbornness she chased after him. "What the devil are ya talkin' about?"

"Ya don't act like any girl I've ever met." He shoved coal stained hands in the pockets of his overalls. "It could come back ta bite ya in the ass."

"Or it could work in my favor."

"If ya want to have a good life- one where you don't have to talk to a parole officer you're gonna have to change."

"See now, the point you're tryin' to get at is marriage. What do ya expect me to do? Marry some ass hole like my father? Thanks but no."

"Not every man is like your dad, Alex. There are good men out there." Kicking a pebble to direct her thoughts she bit her tongue as a sharp pain shot through her paw. She then realized that the pebble was embedded in the ground.

"Yeah well… Marriage ain't for everybody."

"Then what do you want ta do?"

"I want to- sail."

"Sail?" He scoffed, gathering the attention of other Montressians.

"Shut up." Her warning became a growl deep within her throat. Grabbing his hand she led him to the other side of the street.

"You do realize you're a girl right?"

"Yeah, I have my own uterus and everything. There are plenty of woman who sail. Take Captain Amelia; she and her crew discovered Treasure Planet."

"Her 'mutinous crew'."

"The fact is that it _can_ be done. Besides I need to get off this godforsaken rock- and away from my ol' man." Max held tight to the small hand in his own, a calloused hand that deserved to be delicate and unseen of labor.

"Sailing is a dangerous business, a lot can go wrong. What would happen to you if you were overrun by pirates? Can you imagine what they'd do, because you're a woman?"

"Thanks for having faith in me." Her words came out in strained sarcasm. "I've faced them before. Not to mention I fight like hell for what I want, you know that." He gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze.

"I do but ya- ya do things that worry me. I just don't want to see ya hurt." He lowered his eyes and she was thankful for his shy disposition. Max was a good friend and all in all an extraordinary man. On more than one occasion Lindsey had pointed out that any girl would be lucky to marry him. Alex herself had agreed but unlike those other girls she knew she didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve to be dragged into her chaos.

"Don't look so sad, I ain't dead." But she could be. "Maybe you'd be better off not worrying about me." His head jerked to match her gaze.

"I'm never going to stop worrying Alex." That's what she was afraid of. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you find yourself in a new scrape-"

"I can take it from here." She gestured to the inn nestled at the top of the embankment.

"All right then. I'll be seein' ya tomorrow then. Just be careful now." From the top of the embankment Alex waved to signal that all was well but she couldn't help but think that he wasn't cursed- she was. Jim had been tidying up for the past half hour with the intention that he would allow his mind to wander although B.E.N. imposed with his insane rambling.

'What was with that broad? She thrives on attention- that much was true but when someone pays it to her she just shoves them away. She's ignorant to the acknowledgment that there are consequences, silver tongued, knows how and who to put under her charm, and she was desperate. Desperate for what he didn't know. She's just like me.' Shaking his head slightly he muttered, "Was like me." The front door creaked open, a shrouded figure standing between its frames. Suspicious and on the edge, Jim crept behind the nearest support beam and stood ready with his broom. B.E.N., undeterred by the patron continued his story about some mischievous asteroid by the name of Lupay. Squinting around the candle lit room the hybrid felt her way towards the kitchen. Hearing a questionable noise she turned in time to see Jim posed to bring a broom down over her head.

"Hey! Hey it's me, Alex." She hollered, arms crossed above her head to shield herself.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He sighed, twisting the broom in his hand.

"Sneak up on you?" She countered, closing the space between them and standing defiantly despite the fact that he towered a good six inches over her 5 foot 3 frame. Turning to leave, his hand clasped her wrist to cut off her retreat.

"I was only-"

"Touch me again and I'll beat ya within an inch of your life." Her challenge was nothing short of acidic. Wrenching herself from his grasp she escaped upstairs. B.E.N. joined his friend's side whispering sheepishly,

"Th- that went well, don't you think Jimmy? Jimmy?" Looking up at his face B.E.N. was surprised to see a rather calculating grin spread across Jim's face. He always did like a challenge.


	3. Perfect Cheers

Disclaimer: Blah blah, I'm sure you know the drill by now.

Chapter 3: Perfect Cheers

Jim was in a right foul mood the following morning. The rush of patrons as it was tourist season, left him, his mother, and B.E.N. up to their necks in orders. Not to mention that Jim's "nieces and nephew" were begging for him to relay how he and their parents had discovered Treasure Planet- for the 10th retelling that week.

"And then what happened Uncle Jimmy?" He winced as he turned to the young feline. After all these years his heart _still_ skipped a beat at being called 'uncle'. It felt like a title he didn't feel fit to hold. Smiling at the frog-like couple he set down their meals; gathered rambunctious Ruby in his arms, her brother and sisters trailing behind them and sat at a table in a corner.

"Ruby I've told you this story a million times. You know how it goes. Now I've got a lot of work to do around here-"

"Please Uncle Jimmy?" Sapphire whined, burying her face in his knees. He caved with an irritated grunt, even the blood thirsty Captain Flint couldn't deny those four.

"Well I guess one quick story won't hurt..." Unbeknownst to him Alex stood but a few feet away in the shrouds of the staircase, listening as ardently to his tale as the children were. "Then Morph and I watched after the old sea dog, sailing away through the peaceful Etherium."

"I always hated t'at part." Emerald confessed, petting an equally tearful Morph.

"Yeah so do I." Jim agreed beneath his breath, stealing a look out the window.

"I think that lady enjoyed the story too." Robert piped, setting his glasses on the bridge of his nose; they had been thrown askew during the scenes of peril.

"What lady?" Turning in his seat he spotted no one.

"The one that was standing behind you. By the stairs." Sapphire confirmed her brother's story.

"What did she look like?"

"Like Robert and Daddy. She had floppy ears, a pink nose, and a pretty tail."

_And a nasty temper_ Jim found himself thinking as it dawned upon him who the mysterious eavesdropper had been. Setting Ruby down he instructed them to lay havoc upon the inn at which they scampered off to their parents; they would leave the place a desolate wasteland whether he had told them to or not.

About an hour later a few stragglers, mainly regulars, were left hanging around, just getting off their various professions or day-to-day stints. It was always this group that sent his nerves in a titter. Word of his expedition reached far reaches of the galaxy and tourists were quick to spot him and ask for a picture or autographs. It was the citizens of Montressor who knew his past, they knew the secrets of this seemingly larger than life man. While the pints were being drawn from kegs Jim set his sights on sweeping outside, basking in the afternoon's rays while it lasted. As he circled the building a sprinkle of pebbles rained alongside him and curious of course, he scanned the roof. What might he see but a drunken Alex shakily trekking across the slick tiles? "Hey! Hey! Alex, don't move ok? I'm coming to get you!" He climbed up the stairs in two's and three's to his room, rushed along through its length and thrust open the window. As he crawled out and scaled the side of the building he couldn't help but mutter to himself that this girl wasn't his responsibility and that she was more of a pain in the ass than what she was good for. Once he rounded a curved turret he peered around the side of a chimney to see Alex struggling to open her beer, yet sitting still.

"Nice of ya ter join me Tim?" She slurred. This obviously wasn't her first drink of the day.

"It's Jim and how about you take a break with that?" He reached for the bottle but there was no way he was stealing the only thing that was keeping her sane. She glared daggers and bared her fangs.

"Well ain't this just lovely." She spat the last word, nearly pitching forward. "Boy scout here gets get to see Alex at her best."

"Why do you call me that?"

"If the foot fits shoe it. Wait that's not right-"

"So in layman's terms you think I'm perfect?"

"O' course! I mean you got friends, a family that doesn't bitch and mooch off each other; you're a commander in the damned navy, and a hero. Who wouldn't think ya got a perfect life?"

"That's pretty pathetic. You can't always judge a person based on outward appearances."

"Then why do ya do the same to me?"

"I don't."

"Oh yes you do." She waggled a finger in his face. "Everyone does, you're no different."

"My life is nowhere near perfect kid."

"Oh really? Do tell." His eyebrows quirked before settling into a hard set line.

"My life isn't a concern of yours."

"Goes to show ya I'm right. And I ain't usually right about a lot of things neither. Never was much for schoolin; and figurin'. Anyways, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What would you do if someone- if someone killed your ma?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it. What would ya do?" He blinked hard for a second or so.

"Find the killer and let the justice system take responsibility for him."

"That's the most bull shitted answer I've ever heard in my life. Maybe that's what they expect ya to say after all those years at that fancy school of yours."

"You think so huh? Well what would you do if someone killed your mother?"

"Hunt 'em down and kill 'em. The trick is to kill 'em slowly. Torture 'em till they wish for death."

"Your one demented bi- you're a piece of work."

"What? What were ya gonna say? A demented bitch? Figures. Ya wouldn't understand and ya won't unless it happens to ya."

"What happened then?" He almost wished he hadn't said it.

"We lived on Proteous 1, out along the nebula. It was an all right place growing up, there wasn't much to do but I had my folks." She shuffled about and drew her legs to her chest. "My ol' man had gotten a job at the ports. He worked all the time so I was okay that he missed my thirteenth birthday. That night these pirates came out of no where's and just fucked up everything. I wanted to protect her but she told me to run; run as fast as I could and don't look back. I had a hard time with that one." She laughed bitterly. "They cut her throat like they were putting down some animal. And all I could do was wait for two damn days on that dock. Just sit there, waitin' for him."

"Who?"

"My ol' man. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what had happened and he told me that we'd stay at Lindsey's for a while. He didn't say much after that, didn't tell me how he knew the tramp or for how long. But I'd never been so pissed in my life. If he hadn't been a coward and left with that whore- well I guess I'm to blame too. If I had fought maybe she'd still be here."

"Don't blame yourself, you were just a kid. You wouldn't have made much of a difference."

"Yeah, thanks for the confidence boost, ass hole."

"What I meant was that you would have shared the same fate as her. And going around talking about murdering people won't solve your problem. Revenge doesn't justify anything. If anything it'll throw you in jail for the rest of your life."

"Not like I've got much else to look forward to. Cheers." She shook the bottle towards him in a celebratory cheer before downing the remainder of the whisky.


	4. News From a Miner

Disclaimer: (/_.) hehe, it's a lil' emo kid cryin

Chapter 4: News From A Miner

Jim would gaze out at the town, muddling in his own thoughts and occasionally glance at the girl beside him. Not so much to see if she'd speak again and reveal some other buried secret but to make sure she didn't topple to her death. Turning the empty glass bottle in her hands she stood and chucked it as far as she could. The recoil almost sent her crashing onto her ass. "What the hell are you doing?" Jim shouted, now standing as he grabbed at her arms. "You might hurt somebody-"

"Who the fuck threw that?" Peering down, Jim groaned softly as he made out the figure of a bulky man, bulky in the sense that by the looks of him he could possibly bench press 240, dusting shards of glass from his jeans.

"Hey there sexy, what brings ya?"

"Alex? What are ya doing up there?"

"Be down in a sec." Dangling one leg over the gutter Jim quickly seized her forearm.

"You can barely stand let alone scale down a building. I'll go first- and with any luck I'll catch you."

"Ease up kid."

"Fine but if you fall and break your neck you're on your own." Using the strength of her legs she jumped from the roof and twisted her body to perform a backward somersault, landing nimbly before Max. He'd never seen anyone move like that, with the exception of Captain Amelia. Hopping down with slightly less pizzazz, he dusted himself off in time to see Alex fling her arms about the blonde's neck.

"Are ya okay?" Her 'colleague' questioned regarding the fact that she'd just hugged him. "You're hammered ain't ya?"

"Pretty much," Jim murmured.

"Hawkins right?" Jim nodded, shifting his weight to his left foot. "I hope you weren't the one handin' her them drinks. She's nothin' short of an alcoholic."

"So I see. Let's just get her inside before she makes even more of a scene." Suppressing a scowl Jim led the pair inside, attempting to guide them toward a table but Alex's impaired stumbling was making this pretty difficult. Max fluidly swept the girl off her feet like a pair of newlyweds and oddly enough Jim's muscles tensed.

"Max! Alex!" A man burst through the front door, rushing towards the pair; all eyes drifted to the clearly disturbed man. Jim was sure his mother would throw a fit judging from the trail of dirt behind him; falling from his beard like black snow. "Bless the stars I found ye."

"Earnest take a breath." Max rose from his chair and offered it to the ailing man who declined with a wave of a withered hand. "Tell me what brought ya here like the devil was at your heels."

"Cave in- level 3-"

"Is anyone hurt?" Alex questioned as she rose, her head swimming from the jerky motion.

"A dozen or so, with six unaccounted fer."

"I'll go wit' ya." Earnest accompanied by several concerned patrons headed for the door. "Alex, stay here."

"That ain't fair Max and ya know it!"

"I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now please stay here." Placing a reassuring kiss to her cheek he hurried after the others. Plopping back into her seat with a defeated sigh she cradled her throbbing head in the heel of her hands.

"Alex?" The soft voice startled the girl and she was forced to look up when a hand lightly clasped her shoulder. "Are you all right dear? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I can hold it down Mrs. H."

"Would you like for me to get you anything-"

"It should've been me."

"Beg your pardon?"

"It should've been me in the shaft but I uh, I was sleeping off a hangover." The woman's eyebrows quirked slightly at the monotone confession yet she set her face straight, for the girls sake.

"There's no need for talk like that. Everything will be fine. I'll get you something to settle your stomach." Fighting to get to her feet Alex slipped through the crowd of patrons, who were now mingling about the incident at the mine, and eased out the door.

"Oh no you don't." She had caught Jim's scent before she had reached the door yet either from the alcohol diluting her judgment or the expectation that he wasn't going to grab at her like he did; she hadn't bothered to acknowledge him.

"Let go of me!" She kicked at dirt and wriggled in his arms but they had might as well have been steel and struggling was only giving her a bigger headache. Hauling her drunken ass to a pillar he did his best to lean her against it.

"If you swear not to run then I'll let-" Her head lolled forward, meeting his chest with a soft and hollow resonation. What the hell was he supposed to do? His hands clenched and unclenched by his sides.

"Hawkins?" He could feel her mouth press against the fabric of his shirt.

"Uh yes?" He directed the question to the halo of black hair beneath his chin.

"I hate you." She shoved him a good foot and a half away before stomping back inside, cursing beneath her breath 'till she got to her room.


	5. No Wonder It's a Dead Language

Disclaimer: This is gonna sound so strange but let's see if you can wrap your head around it okay? We've got a black, half-human/half-dog with a southern accent, and she happens to know Arabic… I don't know what the hell I was thinking, ha. Just enjoy it.

Chapter 5: No Wonder It's a Dead Language

Two weeks had trickled by since the cave-in. Three families were now short a member out of those one bared the deaths of two. Most in the town had attended the funerals, even the bots who often booked them after an occasional evening of drunkenness. At a time like this it would've been expected for Alex to drink herself into a coma but Mrs. Hawkins had the key to the liquor cabinet and she wasn't about to steal so much as a shot since the woman was willing to give her a job. With level 6 out of commission along with the levels below it, the decision to all but abandon the mine was pending but Alex was more than grateful for the opportunity to make some extra change.

"Are you ready to go dear?"

Alex drew her sleeve across her damp brow, shifting her weight against the helve of the mop at her side. "Go 'head. I've got to finish up here." Once Sarah departed Alex set about her task at a snails pace. Jim and his mother were supposed to attend a meeting at the Doppler mansion to discuss the possibility of space exploration. The hybrid however would be downstairs- tending to the children.

~8~

"All right all right." Alex hollered over the children's ecstatic screams. They'd been playing Pirates and Captains for over an hour now and even after working in the mines she'd never been this exhausted. Worse yet she had no idea how to get them to calm the hell down. Collapsing into an arm chair Alex devised a plan to lure the children's attentions from her newly hated game. "Who wants to hear a story?" She called out as whimsically as she could muster. They dropped everything in their hands even Emerald released Robert's ears, and ran to sit before Alex. "Everyone ready?" She received four eager nods. "Well, once upon a time there were four little kids that did what their baby sitter said. The end. Now get upstairs and go to sleep."

"That wasn't a story." Sapphire whined, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Sure it was. It had 'once upon a time' and 'the end'. What more could ya want?"

"Well it wasn't a very good story." Ruby mumbled crossing her arms and pouting.

"If you go upstairs and get ready for bed I'll tell you the best story I know." She grinned as their eyes glittered like stars before racing up the stairs. Trailing after them Alex caught tale of a conversation from within the library. Robert, upon notice that his sitter was staring oddly at the door he stood beside her and did the same.

"What exactly are you looking at?"

"Nothin' dear. Go wit' your sisters and I'll be right up okay?" Once he had scampered down the hall Alex pressed her ear against the door to listen in.

"It doesn't make any sense. Is it a new form of alien language?" Sarah retorted to Doppler's reading. Pushing open the door Alex leaned against its frame.

"Let me give it a go." All eyes turned from their muddled papers to the girl entering the room.

"Please do tell the whereabouts of my children and why they are not in your charge?"

"Relax Captain they're passed out in their rooms as we speak." _'At least they better be'. _ "So are ya gonna lemme take a look or what?"

"We've got nothing to lose." Sarah commented from her easy chair, taking this as command Doppler handed over the scroll.

رتاج .في بداية.مفرد , أداة لقياس

Grabbing an accompanying blank page and quill she jotted down the text in English. "It sure ain't an alien language Mrs. Hawkins. It's Arabic. It's supposed to be one of the first spoken and written languages from earth."

"And how did you ever learn to read this?" Doppler pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he worked at the translation from across the table.

"My mamma taught it to me. Anyway, translated it reads SECTOR One. First. PORTAL." Sarah collapsed in a chair cradling her chin in her hand.

"You've lost me again."

"Well some claim that the first universe, Sector 1 or the Milky Way Galaxy was the first to hold life."

"And by portal?"

"Well Mrs. H. that's a question ya should be asking your son." The quizzical glint in his eyes brought a smile to her face. "Six years ago when you discovered Flint's map, what did it do?"

"It was a- portal to other galaxies. But the map was destroyed when the planet incinerated."

"Captain Flint was no idiot. I'll wager he had more than one map."

"Hmm, extraordinary. Relate to me the next clue." Doppler readied his quill and notepad.

"'Flint hid his "treasure" in Sector 1 on a planet where life is possible."

"Earth." Jim piped up.

"Don't think so. Not only is Earth a belt of asteroids but it was destroyed 600 years before Flint was even born."

"So what does that mean?"

"That we're out of luck." Jim mumbled in reply to his mother's question, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Not really. Just means we have to find another planet."

"But Earth was the only planet known to contain the resources necessary for life."

"Yeah." Alex agreed, simultaneously connecting the pieces into some coherent fashion. "By first it just means on a planet where life is possible. Not necessarily where life has been. Our best bet is on Titan, the largest of Saturn's moons." Approaching a large table at the center of the room Alex pinpointed the massive sphere on the 3-D map. "It's got some of the same geographical properties and its atmosphere has similar chemicals found on Earth."

"I never would have thought that you'd be capable of even simple reading skills let alone this." Jim teased.

"Are ya lookin' to get your face bashed in? Just cuz I never went to some damn fancy school doesn't mean I don't know nothin'." His pet, Morph, however didn't find his ribbings carefree and humorous. He bit Jim's finger and flying from his pocket, transformed into a gloved hand and waggled a disapproving 'finger'. Once he finished his scolding the pink blob flew to Alex, nuzzling her cheek with his gelatinous body. Popping his finger into his mouth Jim glared daggers at the girl. "But before ya'll pack your bags ya should know that Sector 1 is vacuum-less."

"I suppose we shall all be donning those ridiculous space suits you broke out on our maiden voyage Delbert." Amelia flashed a rare grin at her husband. "Well I suppose that it's settled then."

"Captain this might not be such a good idea. This- theory of hers is based solely on the translation of a dead language. Who is to say that she isn't just making this up? If it proves faulty we could be putting a crew and ourselves at risk."

"As far as I'm concerned theories are based on guesses right? Until ya actually work 'em out. But you're right Jim, the chances of this being improbable are 99%." There was a brief pause as Amelia assessed the situation, a pause that was putting a serious strain on Alex's nerves.

"That 1% had better be the key. Doctor, your astronomical advice will be most helpful. And Mr. Hawkins, I do not believe that there would be a finer spacer in the galaxy fit to be my commander. What say you?"

"Aye Captain." He saluted, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Outstanding. Ms. Michaels?" Alex turned to the feline, daring to meet her slanted eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I believe that I shall have need of you after all."


	6. First Impression

Disclaimer: A bit of insight into Alex's past, and the growing dysfunctional beast known as her family. Plus a fight of epic proportions. Hope that tides u over

Chapter 6: Uneventful Cast Off meets Impressionable Crew / First Impression

Lindsey awoke to the creaking of floor boards coupled with the morning light piercing through the thin sheet covering her face. Her deep green orbs scouted the small room and propping herself onto her elbows she questioned her step daughter, "what time is it?" Alex glanced at the holographic clock on the wall.

"Seven." The woman emitted a soft groan before dragging herself from bed to peer over the girl's shoulder.

"Where are ya going?" She asked, regarding why the few clothes Alex owned were folded on her bed.

"Not too sure what it matters to ya. I'm gettin' out your hair is all."

"And does your father know? He'll be worried sick. Where is he?"

"Nothin' new: drinkin' 'till his liver explodes. And don't flatter yourself. He hasn't given a shit about me since the day I was born. Near tried to-" She sighed, shoulders arched and dropped slowly. "I'll be gone a couple o' months so don't wait up." Lacing the drawstring of the bag she turned to the blonde.

"Near tried to do what?"

"My ol' man and I have a checkered past I think they call it. The woman that raised me wasn't my real mom, truth be he told. My real momma, well she was an alien, I'm not too sure of what planet she was from but-"

"What are ya'll doin' up so early?" Her father wasn't overly drunk just yet he was in that buzzed chipper mood he always gets in. Give him a few more drinks and you'd see anger you'd think came from the devil himself.

"Just tellin' Lindsey here a story. About my momma."

"Shut it Alex it's too early to be hearin' your shit."

"Well then why don't you tell her pa? Why don't ya tell her about how you fucked my mom when you knew it was against her laws? You got my momma stoned to death cuz you couldn't keep it in your damned pants!"

"One more word outta ya and I'll make sure you never come back you good for nothin' bitch! Just like your damn mother, always yippin' and barkin'."

"Fuck you. I'm all ready gone. Let's see how long ya hold up without a job you piece of shit." Slamming the door behind her, she could hear her father going off in a tirade, screaming and flipping furniture. Trudging down the stairs Alex halted in her tracks at the sight between the kitchen door frames. Jim embraced his tearful mother, assuring her that all would be well- that this would be a moment to prove that the Academy had made no mistake. This struck something within her, a yearning for her own mother. But there was something else-

"Oh, Alex." Mrs. Hawkins piped brushing her fingers across her tear streaked face. "Have a great time. And be careful."

"I will ma'am. Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?" Jim caught her attention in more ways than one. This morning the twenty-one year old was pressed and polished, donning a standard blue Navy uniform. He embodied what he had tried so hard to become: a man of promise. "Alex?" She flinched as she realized that he stood a foot before her, waving his hand in her eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"What does it look like?" She thumbed at the bag on her shoulder.

"Need some help with that?" Jim made an attempt to take the bag and she would've let him but the last thing she needed was to look soft; she swatted his hand away.

"I'm set for space exploration Jimmy!" B.E.N. squealed, balancing beneath the incredibly over-packed bag on his pipe thin shoulders.

"Uh…what the hell is he talking about?" Alex jutted a thumb at the robot.

"I'm B.E.N. Biologically Engineered Navigator." He jut out his chest, the recoil causing his compass to spring out.

"You're kidding right?"

"Have a great time kids." Mrs. Hawkins interrupted, hoping to bring an end to the glare contest. "Oh Alex, I almost forgot. This came for you this morning." Mrs. Hawkins unfolded an envelope from the pocket of her apron before handing it to the rightful owner. "It's from that nice young man you were here with earlier." She kissed the girl's cheek.

~8~

Cresentia Space Port. Most travelers saw it as a crescent shaped rest stop but to Alex it beheld the rest of her life, it was the place where all her dreams could come true. Making their way down the wharf Jim led the pair to a handsome galleon and Alex's silver orbs widened in awe as she attempted to keep her cool by relaying the stats of the Star Chaser from what she could see externally. However Jim noticed that her eyes sparkled like that of a kid in a candy store. Boarding the 4-masted vessel Jim pursued after the Captain assuring himself that Alex and B.E.N. would be fine on their own for a while. Approaching the helm he spotted the feline in her usual uniform: a pressed blue jacket with gold stitching as well as dark blue trousers that complimented her short golden hair.

"Ah, Mr. Hawkins pleased for you to join us. Everything sound?" Amelia knew Jim's habit for scrutinizing an area or situation without being too obvious; much to the surprise of the helmsman who had clearly seen the lad walk directly towards them.

"Ship shape Captain." He saluted, causing the feline to grin despite herself. Taking the boy aside she gazed out into the reaches of space while he stared awkwardly at her. "Captain, is something wrong?"

"No my boy. Just know that I did not choose you to be my Commander on account of our history. You truly are becoming a fine spacer." She clasped his shoulder lightly and he didn't feel the need to continue the conversation. Amelia was a fierce woman of little words even more so around her crew. With each voyage it seemed she had to gain their trust as both a woman and a captain.

Alex was backed against the main mast, the crew closing in on her from all sides. An Ursus, a menacing creature that resembled a bear jut out a clawed hand but Alex dodged his fist and gave him a left blow to the snout. Encroaching towards her was a human whose face was bedecked in blue tribal tattoos. Throwing a punch just above her shoulder, she ducked and kicked his legs from beneath him.

"Captain! Jimmy!" B.E.N. ran to the pair clearly flustered.

"What's the disturbance metal man?"

"There's a-fight- on deck." He pointed to the growing fray, jumping up and down exuberantly. Jim groaned at the thought of who this upstart was caused by. What the hell could she have done in five minutes to piss off this bunch?

"I'll handle this." Amelia clasped his shoulder, claws lightly digging to halt him. "Captain?"

"Let's just see how things progress, shall we?"

"Aw come now. Don't go easy on me cuz I'm a lady." Two lunged at a time, six slime-ridden tentacles grappled onto her arms and they didn't look ready to release her. _'Maybe I spoke too soon.'_

One of the crewmen, a burly human with cannon sized arms rioted the group into laughter before slamming a softball of a fist into her stomach, knocking the wind clear out of her lungs. No longer accepting her as an opponent worthy of restraining the tentacles released their hold with a resounding smack from suction cups on skin. "Not so cocky are ye now?" Grabbing a fist full of hair he yanked roughly to force her head back to look at him. He reached into his back pocket, relinquished a switchblade, flipping the blade in and out of its sheath. "Let's give the bitch a reason to yip." There came a chorus of "yeah's" as he forced her to stand with the strength of his arm alone. She gripped and clawed as the hand dug into her scalp and her flailing only made the man laugh. She laughed inwardly as well- she wasn't looking to get away. Her flailing elevated her enough to give a solid kick to the side of his head. He released her soundly, unconscious before his body collapsed to the deck. She dove for the blade that had skittered across the planks by the time the crew caught sight of what happened. Crouched low in awaited combat she waved for someone to step forward.

"You all know the rules. There's to be no-" Jim's words were silenced as Alex's fist collided into his nose. She had been so hyped on adrenaline she hadn't exactly watched where she had swung. While bright orbs swam in his eyes the crew thinned out; it required three men to drag the dead weight of their fellow crewman down to the galley. Clutching his bleeding nose he grabbed Alex by the arm and hauled her to the side, out of eavesdropping distance.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds-" He noticed that a smile played her lips. "What?" He asked his voice nasal and humorous.

"Oh nothin'." Wiping the blood that had trickled down to his lips he shook his head.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"Well," She closed the foot and a half gap between them, easing her hand up to twirl the ends of his hair around her fingers. "Ya could show me around. I've been dying to see where ya sleep." His hand captured her imploring fingers.

"Are you drunk?"

"Does a girl have to be wasted to shower ya wit' attention?"

"Only if she's you."

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "I did get hit in the head a couple of times."

"Is there a problem Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia questioned joining the pair, her eyes lingering on the blood that now began coursing down his chin as well as his hand crushing Alex's.

"No Captain."

"Ms. Michaels I believe that you owe Mr. Hawkins an apology."

"There's no need." Jim waved dismissively.

"Trust me it's not an apology he wants."


	7. Establish A Heirarchy

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet at all. Blah blah... More bad-assery from Alex and a fight to see who's top dog.

Chapter 7: Establish a Hierarchy

The crew prepared for launch shortly after the squabble and the excitement was almost too much for Alex to bear, she explored the deck so thoroughly that she was getting a headache. Jim on the other hand stood alongside the Captain and Astrophysicist, supervising the crew's progress. Following a brief moment of weightlessness and initial take off Jim scanned the decks, searching for a familiar tail. Alex sat in a cradle of rope mesh staring out into an endless Etherium; her ebony-black hair whipping about her shoulders and face. Amelia joined his side, surveying the situation. "You are aware that you'll have to punish her?" Jim tensed before lowering his head. Just what he needed, Amelia breathing down his neck as he gawked at the only other female on board. That wouldn't put him in the best of standards.

"How? She gives the word arrogant a whole new meaning."

"There's always a way to break in a horse they say. Do you recall the punishment Silver bestowed upon you when you had been aimlessly flitting about?" He grinned and nodded, heading towards the galley.

"Alex?" She turned in her makeshift seat to see Jim standing a few feet away, his arms folded behind his back like the authoritarian he was.

"How's your nose? Did I break it?"

"You seem enthused by the prospect. I have some folks I'd like you to meet."

"Save the formalities and just tell me."

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Tossing them to her she threw him a scowl of genuine distain.

"If I wanted to clean up after a bunch of insufferable assholes I could've stayed at the Inn."

"No one's stopping you. By the way, congratulations you'll be spending the remainder of the voyage as our cabin girl."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Jumping from the rigging she threw the bucket and mop to the deck with a resounding clang.

"Captain's orders." He hardly blinked as he assumed that she would make it a point to break his nose this time.

"Ya can tell that flea carrying cat tat she can go to hell."

"Ms. Michaels? You will address me as Captain or ma'am, is that clear?"

"_You_ can kiss my-"

"Alex, a word?" Jim interceded, dragging her aside. "I know this is a little frank but are you insane? I was trying to help you but since you prefer to be a smart ass I'll do it the hard way. When are you going to learn that this isn't play time- this is the real world and no on gets off easy- much less those who disrespect their commanding officers."

"And what makes her so special huh? Cuz mommy and daddy could afford to put her in the academy?"

"She's earned the respect. She's worked her entire life to get where she is. Can you say the same?" Her knuckles blanched white at her sides.

"On second thought, what about you? You wouldn't have gotten where you are if it weren't for her in the first place."

"Ms. Michaels?" The squabbling pair redirected their attention to Amelia. "Are you willing to adhere to our rules?"

"So long as your bitch stays on a leash." The words slipped through grit teeth.

"I suppose that'll do. Oh and by the way, your first order of business, once you've finished mopping the deck you will report to the galley for further instructions. Is that understood?"

"Yeah sure."

"Excellent. Mr. Rotham-" As the feline strolled across the deck to speak with the helmsman Alex snatched the rickety bucket by its broken handle and Jim grabbed the mop from behind a large barrel. She yanked the wooden stick from his hands, seriously contemplating beating him with it.

"Go to hell." She stormed off towards the stern.

"Alex!" She flipped him the bird in reply. She would have enjoyed cursing him out but that would mean face-to-face interaction- and she had the damn deck to clean.


	8. Shit Fest

Disclaimer: Well this is a new chapter 'cause I didn't feel like adding on from the last chapter. This is more of a filler. Just think of it as your bologna in a sandwich...

Chapter 8: Shit Fest

The sun had long since set by the time Alex stared at the gleaming deck. She would've been done hours ago if the crew hadn't interfered by snapping the mop in half; their cowardice form of punishment for her outlandish, ego-deflating offense. Exhausted and irritated, Alex chucked the busted mop and bucket beneath the rigging, taking a well needed rest in its rope-strung cradle. She had blisters on her palms, splinters on at least three of her fingers and to top it all off she felt like an asteroid had formed a crater in her stomach. The force behind the big armed crew member's slug burned like hell and the bruise, at least four inches around was crippling in its own right. Shaking her head, Alex tricked her mind from the pain and instead imagined what everyone was doing on Montressor without her. The mental detour wasn't too pleasing. Her ol' man was probably hosting a party and in attendance would be the whole of the planet's police force, any miner who'd ever been denied by her, every opponent she'd ever faced in a drunken bar fight- and all would be more then happy to cheer for her downfall. Perhaps with the exception of Mrs. H and-

Max.

She had almost forgotten about his letter. Digging through her pockets, her brows furrowed at the series of questions plaguing her. How had he even found out about the voyage? And if he had time to drop it off why hadn't he gone to see her? She picked at the seal till the nerve struck her to open it.

Alex,

I hope this reaches you before you leave for... wherever it is you're going. I got a letter from my brother a couple of days after the cave-in and he's put in a good word for me with his superiors. In two months I'll be leaving for Cadros to fill a supervising position at one of their mines. It's a hell of a lot safer and pays well enough for a man just starting out. I'd give anything to have you there with me. I know I might not be able to give you everything you want and deserve but I'll do right by you. I'll do my best to be the man you'd want for a husband. After all you've become the woman I had always envisioned of making my wife. As I said, I'll be leaving in two months on the Intrepid and if your ship docks by then I hope to see you on the wharf.

Forever Yours,

Maxwell Polyk

Her heart seemed to stop beating behind her ribcage as she reread and reread the letter. Max wanted… to marry her? It didn't make any sense: how could he love - let alone want to spend the rest of his life with someone as selfish as herself?

"What are ya doin' up there mutt?" One of the tentacled men that held her down just hours before sneered up at her. She flipped him the bird in reply before pocketing the letter and jumping to the deck. Slinging the mop over her shoulder like a yoke she descended to the galley.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to make out a figure in the candle-lit room, dozens of them lay scattered around and casted a menacing light upon blue tattoo's littering the man's face.

"Apparently I'm everybody's bitch. I'm da new cabin girl. The Captain gave me orders ta report here fer 'further instructions'."

"So I'd suppose you're be looking for the cook?"

"Sure, I don't care. I just want to get this over wit so I can get some sleep. Where the hell is he?"

"You're looking at him." Alex suppressed a groan. Clearly Amelia thought it was funny to play with her life; she could almost imagine the Captain dangling her on a string over caricatures of the crew.

"Shit." She muttered.

"You've got that right. It's going to be a whole festival for you. Get those tables wiped down. I better seem them shine." He tossed her a dish rag and patted her head before retiring for the night.

About two hours- and 30 some tables later her arms were throbbing and the muscle memory forced them to keep moving in that damn circular motion. She was starving to the point where she might resort to chewing off her own tail but even more so she was exhausted. The temptation to bail to her 'quarters' and pass out in a hammock was intense but she didn't feel like sleeping with one eye open around those a-holes. Before she could truly contemplate a place to sleep she passed out on top of one of the tables.


	9. A Bit of Naughty Teasing

Disclaimer: The following chapter is graphic so if you don't like sexual content I suggest you move on to the next chapter. You're going to miss a ton of info, but nah, go ahead; click to the next chapter. I dare ya.

Chapter 9: A Bit of Naughty Teasing

Alex awoke to the sudden lurching of the ship, which sent her sprawling onto the floor. Beyond trying to go to back to sleep she rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand and sneered bitterly at the inanimate force that screwed her out of an extra fifteen minutes of solitude. She threw a weary glance around the dim galley while gingerly rubbing her pelvis. Was it morning yet? Samuel, the cook was standing over a pot of- well she wasn't exactly sure what it was but it was steaming and smelled edible enough.

"You haven't eaten."

"I'm fine." Just off cue her stomach growled. Clutching it to quiet the damned thing she glanced at the man with his overly snarky grin. "Maybe I am a _little_ hungry." Handing her a bowl of the mysterious liquid she guzzled it down as lady like as possible. Wiping her mouth on her tattered apron she studied the galley, comparing its interior to the ones she had read about. While she was familiarizing herself he scrutinized his apprentice: he knew she was no push over, his sore back and knees confirmed that. She even looked the part of a tough broad. The pierced ears, with various rings and studs that began at the peak, ran along down her helix's and ended at her lobes gave off just as much of her rebellious nature as the stream of silver stars in her navel he had seen glint in the light when she clutched her stomach. He was almost certain she had a tattoo somewhere on her person. What really caught his attention however was a faint scar spanning down her side, perhaps from an accident as a child, or a past brawl where the tables had been turned? "Uh..." The girl struggled with her words and it wasn't the food that she was shoveling down her throat. "We didn't get off ta the best start."

"I should say so but so long as you're in my charge it shouldn't be much of a problem. To sum it up you're to be seen, not heard."

"Been told that my whole life. Never learned much. Was never much for schoolin' and figurin'. You sure seem the type though. I'll bet you was good in school."

"I suppose." Realizing he wasn't going to go in depth she headed for the sink to tackle the mountain of dishes but his tattooed hand cupped her shoulder. "Why don't you get a bath? It'll wake you up."

"Are you implying something?" Her brows elevated seductively, eyes shifting from him to a table whilst her mouth curled into a grin. His own eyes followed wondering if she was seeing something he was not. Once he looked down at her again he was able to read her like a book.

"I'm a little too old for you kid." He smiled awkwardly as her hands played with his shirt.

"Well how old are ya?"

"Old enough to spot a trick. Now get." Being the only other female aboard Alex wasn't permitted to bathe in the same quarters with the rest of the crew and so would be sharing it with the Captain. Once having knocked on the door and receiving no answer she stepped inside. Not particularly spacious, the room boasted simplicity and the essentials that Alex could have cared less about. What she needed was in the room's center: a standing tub. After twisting on the shower head she peeled off her clothes and set them in a high backed chair in the corner. She yelped at the initial scold of the water but it soon soothed her aching muscles.

Not much later Morph silently slipped through a crack beneath the door, scanning the room for somewhere to hide Jim's spy glass. Disposing it beneath Alex's clothes he looked for somewhere to hide himself but it was too late Jim was in hot pursuit. Upon realizing that someone, Alex no doubt, was using the shower made him stop in his tracks. There would be hell to pay if she caught him. She hummed softly and the sudden melody drew his eyes to the tub. Although her head was the only body part exposed the amber colored curtains left little to the imagination. There were definitive shadows and he couldn't help but imagine what the source of the shadow really looked like. _'Damn it focus Jim, focus_.' Creeping across the room for a viable hiding place of his glass it dawned upon him where it most likely was. Wiping the soap from her face she nearly screamed at the sight of Jim browsing through her clothes.

"What the hell are ya doing?"

"I was just-" Grabbing the closest towel she wrapped herself up and climbed out the tub.

"Getting yourself a souvenir?"

"Morph-"

"Ain't that a man fer ya? Blamin' everyone else fer his sick problems." She threw a good centered punch but he had analyzed her fighting style- quick and deceptive- he caught it and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Morph stole my spy glass-"

"Lovely." Using her other arm she elbowed him in the stomach and grabbing a hold the forearm he had wrapped around his gut she forced him over her shoulder. "You're a peeping tom too."

"No." He wheezed as he fought to get to his feet and dodge another blow. "You know I never would have pinned you to get upset over this."

"What are ya trying ta say?" She blocked the kick to her face. "That I'm a whore who appreciates perverts going through her drawers?"

"No-" he grabbed both her arms, folding them behind her back "Not a whore exactly, just a tease."

"A tease?" She softened her voice and resisted the urge to claw his eyes out for such a comment. "You think so?" Her body relaxed drastically, drastically in the sense that she eased down, bent forward, and lightly ran her bum from his mid thigh and hit pay dirt.

"Yes I think so." Jim had lost his cool and it showed in his voice, the authoritarian monotone had taken the back seat to a strained, guttural whisper.

"Well-" She straightened as he released her arms. "I hope I'm not teasing now." She turned, flashing him a well orchestrated pout that made his eyes glaze over. "That'd be rather naughty of me." All the while she spoke her nimble fingers began unclasping the golden buttons of his uniform jacket. He sure wasn't much to stop her. It took a fraction of a second for his arm to coil around her waist, pull her to him, and lower his mouth to hers. How it was that a peck evolved into an exchanging of the souls- she had no idea but when his grip on her waist tightened and her back collided with one of the walls she reached a definitive point of surrender. The only thing keeping her towel up was the sheer closeness of their bodies now that her hands were shifting from being entangled in his hair to unfastening his pants. He paused for only a moment, just enough to unwrap her from her towel with fevered yet shaking hands. Her eyes stroked the floor while his own slipped over her body, admiring. His lips lightly grazed her neck before settling in the hollow space of her collar while his one hand massaged her thigh and raised it to rest on his lower back.

"Jimmy?" B.E.N. who had opened the door in search of the Commander, blinked heavily at the scene before him. "Wha-what's going on?"

"Nothing," Jim reassured, clumsily trying to pull up his pants. Alex was in complete shock, she didn't even bother covering herself and the robot couldn't do much else but hide his eyes behind his thin pipe fingers. "What uh- what did you want B.E.N?"

"If ya boys don't mind I need to get dressed." B.E.N. hung his head in embarrassment and clumsily stalked out the room. Rummaging through her clothes she rolled the exposed spy glass between her palms.

"Hawkins?" Now able to stand after he had nearly slipped trying to get through one pants leg, he coordinated himself to cross the room and take what Morph had stolen. "I'll deny it."

"What?"

"That this ever happened."

"That'd be much appreciated." In the process of closing the door behind him Jim glanced to see identical bat wing tattoos on her shoulder blades peek out from the folds of the terry cloth.


	10. Truth & Grief Go Hand in Hand

Disclaimer: This chapter is also going to get pretty violent. If you're quick to have a queasy stomach I suggest skipping this chapter. You know what? You might as well just stop reading this story all together… lol.

Chapter 10: Truth & Grief Go Hand in Hand

Alex was tackling a stack of dishes that could put the masts to shame, so to speak. The stench of Samuel's latest dish; a platter of exotic worm-like creatures, melted to the chipped dishware and smelling it, let alone the thought of physically touching it made her stomach churn. It was at moments like this that her mind wandered and much to her despair her thoughts were about the brunette Commander. She'd been around men all her life, she knew the ins and out's, the inner workings and thoughts. It almost hurt her to think that Jim could be covered under such a broad umbrella. Yet it _was_ true, in the end it would always come down to sex. Yet dish after dish as the names and faces of men once smitten grew longer she began to see some truth to his words. Was there not a man she _hadn't_ coerced?

Well there was Max. The man had practically proposed to her and she was stealing a passionate embrace with a man she barely knew and tolerated, in a steamy bathroom, naked- She slapped a palm against her forehead and groaned at the water and all matter of Flint knows what sliding down her face. "Great." She muttered icily.

"Alex?" Her attention traveled to the shadow leaning against the door jam.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Go grab yourself a drink. You've got a lot of work ahead of you." Drying her hands on her nearly soaked dish rag her fangs gleamed in the moonlight. She wasn't about to complain. Beer was beer and she'd take anything to get her mind off her latest drama fest. Heading into the congested mess hall she poured herself a mug of ale from the keg and took a seat at an empty bench. Still not on the best of speaking terms with the others Alex passed her time eavesdropping on the slurred conversations. Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd get interesting or better yet, start a scuffle.

"What 'appened after tat?"

"Well we raided tis pretty little house on Proteus 1." Alex's ears perked slightly. "We, uh 'commandeered' one of the lasses there if ye catch me drift." Orion winked in excess from the alcohol in his system.

"Was she worth her luster?" Kein interrogated, nudging the look-out.

"Oh she was a beaut. Hair as black as twilight and oh, those eyes. They were as big as saucers when we burst through the door. But she 'ad dis little chit that kept interfering."

"What'd you do about her?"

"Cut her in the side. That little bitch was a feisty one, wouldn't stay still."

"What'd ye do to the mother?" Orion flashed a lecher's smile of yellow, cigar stained teeth.

"You mean after we took turns havin' a go at her?" Kein and a deckhand slapped the table, further boasting Orion's ego. "Had to slit her pretty little throat, pity it was. Ain't never 'ad a woman like tat before." Setting down her mug Alex slipped to Orion's side.

"Did you get off with anything that sparkled?" She questioned with genuine curiosity.

"Sure did." Unmasking a necklace from beneath his shirt he flashed it around the table. "Got it from the lass." Handing her the silver key on a chain she gazed at the trinket with hollow eyes, memory engulfing her better judgment. Nodding as if to commend the raid the hybrid stuffed the necklace into her pocket much to Orion's surprise. "That's mine girl!" Being laden with alcohol didn't make him the greatest of negotiators.

"Actually it belongs to my mother." She lifted her shirt to reveal the faint four inch scar along with the butt of a large knife she'd slipped from the kitchen in the waist of her pants. "The feisty lil' bitch?" The fear in his eyes was unlike any she'd seen- and it only made her grin. He stumbled over the bench as he rose.

"Oh so- so tat was your ma eh?" She edged closer to the man crawling along the floor. "Now, now can't we talk about this?" Trying to even the score he pulled his cutlass free only to have it kicked from his grasp and a solid kick to the face delivered. With no regard to any watching Alex brandished her weapon testing its weight in her hand. Orion silently pleaded with his fellow crewmen to help him yet one after another they avoided his gaze. Revenge of this caliber was best left without interference.

"Last time I checked we weren't on speaking terms but sure if you're in the talking mood. Did ya know-" She overturned an empty bench in her path. "While ya raped my mom I could hear her screamin'? You know, I still hear it when I go ta sleep? Did ya know when ya slit her throat I was hiding under my bed, watchin' everything ya were doin'?" Losing restraint she gave him a rib breaking kick to the chest. "She bled to death on the rug we used ta play on," Alex jammed a foot into his side. "Just think about how much that can fuck a kid up." Now devoid of a conscious the girl delivered a round of kicks to Orion's face, chest, and groin. Strung out on top of a table Orion was still anxious about meeting a certain end; tears streamed down his pitted cheeks, leaving streaks on his grimy face. "She begged for you to stop until she choked on her own blood." Twisting the helm of the blade between her fingers she climbed atop Orion's bruised and certainly beaten body, knees embedded on the table at either side of his hips.

"Have…mercy."

"Mercy? Let me tell ya somethin', there's no such thing." Her ears rose in peak interest, her tail bristled, and unwittingly she barred her fangs. Alex dug the knife hard against the flesh of his leathery neck digging in just enough to draw blood. Steadying the old fashioned knife Alex brought it high above her head, ensuring him that this would be the last thing he'd ever see. "You don't deserve mercy." She drove down with a death blow one that was capable of breaking through the skull- the blade just missed his ear and lay embedded in the table. "You don't deserve it but my mother would've advocated." Those were the last words he heard before she delivered a powerful enough punch to the face to knock him unconsciousness.


	11. Solar Flare

Disclaimer: Undisturbed naughtiness

Chapter 11: Solar Flare

Blood pounding in her ears Alex paced the decks like a mad woman. What the fuck was wrong with her? She had no qualms about nearly killing a man in front of witnesses that was the least of her worries. It was the _nearly_ aspect. She'd dreamt of the day when she'd cross paths with those who murdered the only mother she'd ever known and in the end she had to go and think of things in the dead woman's perspective. Having a conscious could be such a bitch. Grasping the necklace by its silver chain Alex gave it a once over to put it to memory. Upon a closer look blood was caked within the intricate grooves, could it have been her mothers, after all these years? "What?" Jim shook his head in surprise.

"I'll never get used to the doggy sonic hearing."

"Cool it wit' the mutt jokes I'm in no mood."

"What did I do to warrant such a cold greeting?" He opened his arms in welcome, and not being in a 'come hither' mood Alex sniffed in irritation. "I was called to the mess hall to resolve a scuffle but by the time I got there things seemed... all right enough. Apparently one of the crewmen was out for blood. You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?"

"Are ya deaf or stupid I said I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Hmm really?" He eased closer and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. "'Cuz you're usually always in the-"

"Hawkins I mean it. Get off!" She ripped herself away, roughly enough to knock him on his ass. She brandished her knife and taking the same stance she had with Orion she wedged it beneath Jim's neck. "If you ever touch me again, I'll skin ya alive. I tried to kill Orion. It's an eye for an eye right?" He couldn't help but stare at her and it wasn't out of surprise. She was at her breaking point. One could have easily transplanted her into the worst moment of her life and watched it without fail in terms of her emotions. She was baring her fangs yet tears welled in her eyes and her hands shook something fierce. "Right!"

"If you wanted to kill Orion then why didn't you?"

"She wouldn't fuckin' let me." Jim's brow furrowed. Did she not want to tell him or did she not know? She sighed loudly and crossed to the railing to rest her forearms on it. "Hawkins what do ya see?"

"What am I'm I supposed to see?" That seemed like a good enough answer. With her being this volatile not acting like a smart ass seemed like the best option.

"I was talking about the stars. What do ya see in 'em?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"It was a game my momma and I used ta play. Every night we'd go out on the balcony and look at 'em. She told me everyone's future is written in one." His mouth opened to disagree but thought better of it. "I never saw it though. The day before she- well I asked her about it. She said it's our potential and what we do wit' it that's really written there. Sometimes it's so bright and expressive it shows in our eyes."

"They're like a solar flare." He joined her side, although he refrained from displaying the stance he wanted to show around her. You never know who might come by on their watch.

"What?"

"Your eyes." She stared at him, unsure as to whether or not he was being truthful or still wanted a bit of action tonight. Judging by the lingering gaze up and down her body she knew immediately.

"Could ya be honest wit' me for a second?" He nodded stiffly. "You've never been with a woman have ya?" Jim was slightly taken aback; he figured she'd call him out on account of his staring.

"What makes you say that?"

"Judgin' by the fact that ya don't know how to hide your interest is a big let-on."

"Oh." He blushed something fierce. He had no idea he'd been that obvious. "Wow, see now _this_ is sad."

"What? Bein' twenty-one and not havin' touched a woman yet? Think nothin' of it. I know plenty of men who haven't. Or at least haven't done it on equal terms. Come on, I wanna show ya somethin'." He took her offered hand with suspicion, his heart racing slightly as she led him down to the cargo bay. Jim couldn't be sure if she was teasing again or still on a blood lust. Only once her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss did he get the hint. Things didn't progress as slowly as they had the first time they were together, mainly due in part to Alex's fervency. He was a little concerned since she had been so serious just twenty odd minutes ago but who was he to complain?

He carried the naked girl, whose legs were wrapped around his waist, kisses and light nips being delivered to his chest, neck and jaw, finding a smooth enough surface in one of the long boats before he lowered her down. Once he finally sat down she nearly pounced on him, pinning his arms against the course wood work. "Uh, shouldn't I be on top?" Her eyes danced with mischief, glittering liquid jewels in the scant candle light.

"Not this time boy scout. Just lie back and enjoy the ride."

~8~

Jim awoke a good two hours later, refreshed and feeling like a new man. He couldn't remember a time where he'd ever felt this good, hands down the best night of his life. And Alex- wow, she knew her stuff; there wasn't much she wasn't willing to do. Shit, what time was it? It finally registered to him that the girl wasn't laying beside him. He hadn't wanted to disturb her too much as he put on his clothes- then he noticed she was already awake, sitting on one of the benches. "God I'm so stupid." Her voice was raspy and she was shaking ever so slightly. "So fuckin' stupid." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she racked her knuckles against the side of the head. Jim lightly touched her naked back and she turned on him, paranoid.

"Alex, you all right?"

"I'm fine. I have to go."

"Right now? Can't you stay a bit?" He looked inviting enough, not in a sexual way more like _he_ needed comfort of some sort. _What the hell is wrong with me_?

"No." Subconsciously his arm shot out to take her wrist.

"Please Alex."

"What the hell ya need me so bad for? I ain't nothin' special. Now stop beggin' like some needy lil' pup." She gathered her clothes and dressed hastily. Pulling on a boot as she shut the door behind her Alex nearly collapsed against it. What had she done? She was caught between two men: one wanted her forever and the other desired her in bed- and she wasn't good enough for either.


	12. Advice of A Blue Color

Summary: With one problem after another sometimes it's fitting to have a nosy mate.

Chapter 12: Advice of a Blue Color

Alex was more on edge than she'd ever been. She'd done stupid things before, saying unnecessary things here and there and engaging in scuffles but threatening a fellow crewman with a lethal weapon. She knew little of how the punishment might commence. Unfortunately she wasn't nearly as occupied with the thought of Captain Amelia or the crew's judgment; she was concerned with what had taken place the night before. She still couldn't believe she had slept with, nay fucked, Jim Hawkins. _'__Well__there__'__s__no__use__in__obsessing__over__it.__'_ Sam had sent her to wipe down the tables in the mess hall nearly an hour previous but with her determination to rid of these pressing thoughts she had finished forty-five minutes early.

"Hmm someone is stressed considerably. I gave you the task of dealing with the tables and you go and do the whole hall. I'd say that earns you a drink." She smirked at the blue man. After settling down with her tall mug she huffed, staring at the foam and carbonated bubbles fizzing to the lip of the cup. "We've been partners here for nearly a month and I'm ashamed to say that I don't know too much about you."

"What do ya wanna know?"

"What's your family like? Where is 'home'?"

"Fucked up, dysfunctional, it's not much of a family. Home… I honestly don't know home. Never been stable enough."

"That's a shame. But a pretty girl like you has to have a beau?"

"Trust me, I don't have me one of them." He 'hmm'ed', crossing behind one of the counters.

"I guess it'd be for the best. It would just break a man's heart to see his love sleeping with another man, her boss nonetheless. Stealing away into a cargo bay in the dark cover of night, sounds oddly romantic-"

"Ya don't need to hint so heavy now. I get it, you saw me stow away with Jim. What do you want in order to keep quiet?"

"If anything you might want something from me." Her brow quirked as he walked around the length of the counters, searching through various drawers 'till he held a piece of parchment and quill. "You should write that fellow of yours. I'm sure he's dying to know your answer." He stalked towards the stairs.

"Answer?"

"You've got a month left till he leaves. You best give him some hope your going to see him." He smiled at her; she hung her head to hide her own smile.

"Ya best stop readin' my mail." She got as far as writing the date. She couldn't even figure how to start. Max- seemed too informal, Dear Max- too 2032, To whom it may concern… Regardless she wasn't even sure of her position in his question. Should she marry him? What were the pros and cons? Would she be happy? Would he? Was she even ready to marry? She was a wild girl at heart, independent, and fierce- was she sure the marriage would last? What about Jim? Her thoughts were silenced by the violent lurching of the ship but once it ceased rocking the cook's apprentice ran to the deck to find the crew in disarray and an even more spectacular sight: large meteoroids surrounded the Star Chaser and unfortunately, she was too large to steer through the clusters.

"Alex." Jim, out of nowhere it seemed, clutched her shoulder. "The Captain wants to see you."

~8~

"Could you so kindly explain why hulking bits of rock are leaving craters in my ship?" Amelia demanded from the cabin girl the second the door had closed.

"The Milky Way doesn't exactly come wit' travel brochures."

"Is this all a joke to you Ms. Michael's? Every second we stand here listening to your banter the risk for injury increases for both the ship and ourselves."

"I'm well aware." Alex muttered between grit teeth. The captain had been lenient with her concerning the incident in the mess hall so she didn't need to push it with the jokes.

"Captain?" The seething feline turned to her husband. "If I might dissect- er interject. My best guess to this situation would be that when Earth was destroyed its fragment became a part of the asteroid belt."

"Logical enough but how do you intend to proceed to Titan if my ship cannot maneuver?"

"Take a long boat: leave someone aboard the man the ship and the rest of 'em will venture out." Amelia's gut instincts were vehemently against the girls plan; after all the last time she had entrusted a crew they revolted and commandeered her ship. Yet she knew it was the best solution.

"I suppose that that will have to do." Within minutes the crew was briefed on the plan and the long boats were prepared for departure.

"Psst." The breath tickling her neck, at any other time, would have made her fists clench in awaiting confrontation but she was aware of who it was.

"Wha-" Jim pressed a finger to her mouth, silencing her. He motioned for her to follow, she obeyed with skepticism. It was only once they were shut up in the empty long boat bay did she question him. "What the hell do ya want now?"

"Do you want to?" He asked with a toothy grin, taking her hand in his own.

"Excuse me?" She tucked her hand into her pockets, restraining from punching the man. He disappeared into a corner and removed a tarp from over top some crates. When he returned Alex was surprised to find him with a solar surfer beneath his arm. "Oh."

"Don't sound so disappointed. This morning you wanted nothing to do with me but now you can't get enough. Would you rather ride in the long boat?"

"Don't flatter yourself. And yea, I'll take the long boat."

"All right Alex, I'll bite. What's with you sometimes? You're hot one minute and cold the next. Did I do something?"

"No just leave it alone." His hand caught hers.

"Alex-" She turned on him, fist clenched by her side. He brushed a tendril of hair from her face with his free hand hoping to appease her.

"I said drop it."

"I just want to ask you something-"

"No! No more questions, no more sneakin' around, no sex, nothin'!" He grabbed her by the waist in a death vice, stealing a kiss that nearly left her knees buckling. When he finally released her the only thing she figured she could do was to slap him. "I'm engaged." She stalked out the bay to join the others.


	13. Blessed & Cursed

Disclaimer: Any scientific stuff written was purely from my imagination, I'm pretty sure none of this is possible. However Titan does exist. Look it up! Educate yourselves…

Chapter 13: Blessed & Cursed

'_Why__the__hell__did__I__say__that?__' _Alex's heart was pounding a mile a minute, she couldn't even tell what was going on around her, all of a sudden sporadic shifts of crewmen would randomly move about.

"With permission Captain," Jim interceded, pulling alongside the Star Chaser. "May I scout ahead?"

"Proceed. Oh, and Commander? Take Ms. Michaels with you." The two couldn't help but stare at the Captain and despite his newly found hatred for the girl he wasn't about to break protocol.

"Aye…Captain." He offered a hand to help the girl onto the craft but it held no warmth. She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with her- and she needed it that way. Stomping on another button the pair hurdled through space, dodging the boat sized meteoroids effortlessly as their bodies moved in syncopation.

"We need to find Saturn; it's a big planet wit' a bunch of rings, ya can't miss it. From there we'll be able ta track down Titan."

"You said Sector 1 was vacuum-less."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you had something wrong."

"And by that I assume ya mean my supposed interest in ya?"

"That's an interesting theory you have there. Seeing as you threw yourself at me on more than one occasion."

"You're mistaken there, Boy Scout. I'd say ya were wrapped around my finger." He sniffed obnoxiously.

"Yeah and I'd say you were wrapped around my dick a few hours ago." She was now seriously considering shoving his ass off the board…

The trio, as Morph was tucked away within Jim's trouser pocket, landed in a thicket of red and blue leaved trees. Of all the books she'd read on Earth, the few there were, she was sure it didn't look like this. The image of blue skies and emerald forests were prominent but she shook the notion from her head. Morph hovered around the pair in a daze and with a sigh melted into a puddle in Alex's palm.

"Poor lil' fella." She cooed, tickling beneath his chin. Moments later almond-shaped shadows dotted Titan's purple sky and descended alongside the solar surfer. The crew was unusually quiet, and Amelia, not one to wear her heart on her sleeve, well she'd give the devil a run for his money. "What's wrong?"

"We lost a long boat and its crew. We were ill informed of the nearest planet's gravitational pull."

"I never heard anythin' about a pull."

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Shove it Hawkins. Doctor?"

"Oh yes." He clamored around, trying to navigate inside his space suit for his notepad. After a few moments hassle he was able to hand it to her.

"Murderers, blessed. Saviors, cursed."

"Ms. Michaels, any thoughts?"

"Just give me a minute." It certainly didn't help that all eyes were on her. Or at least half of all the eyes they started with.

"If I might add a thought Captain?" All eyes descended on Sam and Alex could feel her breath return. "Wouldn't it be more- fitting, if 'savior' and 'blessed' coincided rather that 'murderer' and 'blessed'? Maybe it was meant to be an either/ or statement."

"If it were an either/or Flint would have specified it as such. I think that what he meant was to be a savior is a curse and to be a murderer is a blessing." Maybe Jim was on to something. A statement like that seemed like the sort of dry humor you'd expect from a pirate.

"How so?"

"To be a savior often means that one has to make a sacrifice whereas by being in the murderers shoes you reap the benefits. Did any one formally use this moon as a religious temple or meeting place?"

"Not according to my research. Why do you ask?"

"Well Doctor, when one refers to savior its most commonly used to designate a religious figure. A figure who, in this case, is both a savior and a murderer. One who is blessed and cursed." A soft rumble in the distance broke Alex's train of thought as did the streak of lightning accompanying it.

"The titans. The Titans were Greek gods. Blessed wit the ability ta live forever yet cursed wit powers that could destroy all of humanity. And for their destructive nature they were banished by Zeus from the Home of the Gods- Mount Olympus. It only makes sense that we start on the highest mountain here. Doctor, if ya would be so kind as to locate said mountain."

"Certainly." In insurmountable detail he concocted a theory of where, depending on the planets ocean levels, the mountain would be whereas Alex with less of a scientific background gazed at the landscape for their answer. The view was littered by mountains but only one peak was hidden by thin green clouds.

"Not that those aren't great suggestions Doc but my best guess would be that we head east." Upon closer inspection of the skyline the Astrophysicist nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes well, lead the way Ms. Michaels."

Thanks for reading!


	14. Empty Lies

Disclaimer: A helluva lot of secrets are revealed, lines are crossed and sides are drawn. It's every man-or woman- for themselves.

Chapter 14: Empty Lies

Alex's mind was reeling. People were dead because of her and although she and the crew didn't have the greatest track record it wasn't as though she concocted ways of picking them off. Needless to say the crew wasn't going to let her off easy, she had already pushed the limit with the Orion incident.

"Somethin' tells me that this hussy is just makin' all this up." No doubt Kein's voice interceded the stillness. "After all, whose ta say that a prostitute knows anythin'. Said herself she wasn't much for schoolin' and figurein'."

"Keep talkin' Kein and we'll see if ya make it home alive." She muttered under her breath, hacking at a tangle of vines crisscrossing their path.

"Half da crew didn't stand a chance all ready." She turned on him, machete at her side. "What mutt? Ya gonna threaten me like ya did Orion? It started ta make me wonder why ya hadn't been punished fer dat yet."

"Come ta think of it ya've been gettin' away wit things none of us could dream of gettin' away wit." Orion piped up, bandage slung over his eye. She hadn't realized it at the time of the incident but her slug to the side of his face had nearly shattered his brow bone, resulting in a lazy eye.

"You got away wit murder!"

"As did you. Half da crew be missin' cuz of ya. And trust me, the reason you're gettin' it easy is cuz ya knew ta Captain."

"She hardly knows the Captain." B.E.N. interceded on what he assumed as her behalf. "She knows Jimmy though. They were sneaking off together. I heard some weird noises but I didn't wanna go in and get in trouble like the last time- Oh mama."

"You stupid fuckin' robot. Fuck."

"Comes ta think of it I swears on me mother's grave I saw the two of 'em hidin' away in da cargo bay last night." The murmur amongst the men was growing to monumental proportions and it seemed as though each was holding back their blood lust by a mere unknowledgeable thread.

"How do we know this lil' trip we is on isn't just some joy ride for her?" A chorus of agreements spurned.

"Enough!" The Captains voice boomed, louder and stronger than any mans'. "The next man- or woman to speak out will receive lashes. We shall press on immediately." Alex had never seen the Captain, as stern as she was, raise her voice or issue out punishments. The way she hung her head nearly made the girl cry; the woman looked like a disappointed mother. But this would have to mean that Amelia found something about the girl to admire… Alex shook her head. It was a stupid naive thought.

~8~

Three hours into the search Jim had all but given up although the other could be said of his ex-lover. She was scouring every inch, overturning every rock and pulling up reeds in hope that something would turn up. It wasn't until dusk was approaching and efforts were diminishing that Sam flagged the other two groups down.

"What did you find?" Jim questioned kneeling beside the man. Samuel, with a lantern at his side held it against the blue tinted leaves which glittered in golden splendor as though words were painted in the precious metal. The surreal impression was the halo of light emanating from the bush.

"Even better." The cook pushed aside the main bulk of the plant revealing a rather large hole.

"Nicely done." Hawkins clapped the man on the shoulder. "I'll go first."

"No." Alex's hand captured the lanterns handle in the midst of Sam's passing it to the Commander. "I'll go." There wasn't much of an argument; after all no one knew what was lurking further in the cave and if anyone deserved to be eaten or what not- it was her. The first ten feet or so required crawling on ones belly, another five one could get by on their knees and yet another ten and the tunnel provided enough width and height to stand.

Things were going pretty smoothly- that is until the group came to a 'court' of sorts which branched off into three separate tunnels.

"Well? Which way?"

"Doc?"

"There's nothing else."

"What? That can't be right. There's gotta be more." She snatched the scroll from him, pouring over every symbol and trying to decipher any hidden meaning or underlying theme.

"Well?"

"He's right. There's nothin'."

"Stupid mutt!" The tentacle armed gent pushed his way through the crowd, arms shooting towards the girl and grappling her by the throat. "Admit it! Admit that ya made this shit up an' sent us on a wild goose chase in this God forsaken universe!" There was a cock of a piston to a gun. She couldn't tell who had brandished it now that she was beginning to black out.

"I- lied." Her hands, which had been clawing at his arms, were putting up less of a struggle. His vice grip loosened so that she could admit it louder.

"What was that?"

"I- I lied. There isn't a treasure."

"But- but the words. The clues…"

"I made 'em up. I just hoped that the stuff I made up would somehow- make sense. I just wanted to find it so bad, so I could prove somethin'. I'm sorry." The three people she felt she hurt the most: Amelia, Delpert, and Sam didn't dare look at her, either from disgust or fear of being singled out by the crew.

"Ya had this comin' to ya girly." Her captor threw her at one of the metallic sheet walls which ignited what felt like an earthquake. The whole of the wall shifted, revealing a chamber of unimaginable golden essence.


	15. The Seventh Circle of Hell

Disclaimer: This one is really short but pretty action packed. More blood and revenge, so if that suits ya…

Chapter 15: The Seventh Circle of Hell

The chamber before them was brimming with golden light. There were gold pieces, jewels of various colors and cut, chests of the stuff in piles as tall as a man. The crew ran in an amused panic, exploring through the piles of riches and allowing the gold to trickle through their hands like water. Alex had lost the breath from her chest; either from the blow against the wall, the grip that had been around her neck or from witnessing the sight.

She felt the burning need to venture forth in wild abandon and grab every trinket she could and yet… Something wasn't sitting right with her. All of this just seemed too… staged? Her eyes traveled up along the high vaulted metallic sheet walls, from which dozens of circular rings about the diameter of a cup saucer began to whirl to life. It was silent to all- with the exception of Alex's canine hearing. "Don't move!"

"What now mutt?" Orion croaked.

"The walls." Jim's eyes scanned them and although he couldn't quite make out what she was talking about, the look on her face- that said it all.

"Eh, the bitch is talkin' shit again." Two members, fighting over a chest of gaudy trinkets were close to duping it out, one finally did rear back. The man's fist collided with the other's, forcing him to the ground. A thick red laser appeared on the man for a brief moment before he seemingly burst into flame, his horrified screams filling the chamber. The crew started to panic, the majority running for their lives. Jim grabbed a readily available solid gold tea tray to block a stray laser beam heading towards him as he made a bee line for the Doc and his wife. Alex retrieved a nearby gun and made a target of the artillery being aimed at them. While the lasers were busy recalculating their sleepy coordination's to aim towards the most apparent enemy at least half the crew was able to weasel their way towards the exit. Jim was the second to last to leave, once able to assess whether anyone was still alive in the room. Alex shot off her last round before bringing up the rear- that is until a hand shot out to grab her by the ankle.

Orion, one of the unfortunate caught in the battle had at some point been hit but the flames had died, leaving scarred curdling flesh. As she looked on in horror that such a horrible disfigurement couldn't kill this man; a pocket knife, hidden amongst his person, was brandished. Smiling a little too brightly for a dead man he mustered up just enough strength to drive the blade through the back of her leg. She let out a scream she didn't know was in her- as well as an adrenaline rush the likes of which a drug addict had never even seen. Gripping the hilt of the knife she flush pulled it out, biting back another scream. In turn, she plunged the blade right between his eyes.

"Shit!" Jim stood there dumb struck, having to mentally assess what the hell was going on.

"Just get me the hell outta here Hawkins."


	16. This Can Only End Positively

Summary: Peril, fighting for your life, you know? Kid stuff.

Chapter 16: This Can Only End Positively…

Alex was slipping in and out of consciousness, hearing only tidbits of info and conversations. "To the long boats!" The Captain's boom of a voice was strangely a form of comfort to Alex, what with the adrenaline pumping though her blood making her a little delirious. As Jim had to nearly drag her towards the boats the ground beneath them was beginning to crumble away.

"How da hell are we gonna make it off this rat trap let alone dodge them damn meteors?"

"The engines down!"

"Face it. We're sittin'-"

"Shut it! Alex, kiddo can you hear me?" The world was starting to pull into focus, she could make out shadows then shapes, until Samuel's blue flushed face was mere inches from her own.

"Sam?"

"Hey Kid. Stay with us okay?" Stay with us? What the hell was going on? One look at the deck from the mess hall, with crewmen scurrying around like ants and the sickening tossing of the old tub, brought her crashing down into perspective.

"Shit. Help me up-" The instant she attempted to move she felt a white hot burn in her chest. She clawed at the tender flesh, nearly chucking her mother's necklace in the process. As she clutched it by the strings, the cook as well as Alex, were more than surprised to see a golden haze drifting about the ornament much like clouds around a planet. "What the-" Alex could feel the breath leave her chest, she then noticed the writing; lettering that seemed painted in liquid gold; much like on the leaves to the plant that guarded the cave's entrance. "Holy fuck."

"What?" He wasn't quick to notice it; in fact he was more startled by the ships sudden lurching.

"No time. Just help me up." He didn't argue and although she was lightheaded from the loss of blood she straightened herself before stumbling up from the mess hall steps to the deck which needless to say was in total madness. All she could focus on however was the glowing letters, and with every step she took it seemed to pulsate. The energy pulled her towards the helm.

"Alex!" Jim came running up behind her, nearly mowing her down. "What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell outta here. It's not safe."

"Not now Jim." What felt like a tidal force of energy slammed into the side of the ship, knocking the entirety of the crew off their feet. Alex was quick to point out that unlike the others she wasn't secured to a life line but she couldn't let this hinder her progress toward her strange fascination. She started wriggling out of his grasp.

"Alex-"

"Get. Off." His eyes widened in equal parts horror and disbelief; her own were as golden as her mysterious words. He released her against his better judgment and high from an adrenaline rush she hobbled to the helm, shoving the helmsman and the Captain aside.

"Ms. Michaels-" The Captain was glaring daggers but Alex was in automatic pilot herself. The lights took on new form- key, knobs, and buttons to what seemed like a super computer. She didn't know how she knew it but her fingers just typed and twisted away as the intensity of the lights guided her. Amelia was flabbergasted- all she saw was a clearly disturbed girl punching away at a centuries-old grid. "Get her out of here." The helmsman charged at her- but having grabbed a pistol from an unwitting Sam in such case that this might happen- she aimed the barrel at his chest.

"Get. Back. I know what I'm doing. I got us this far."

"We don't have time for your damn hunches child."

"The new engine is down, we can only shovel in so much coal; hunches is all we've got. Trust me on this." One eye on the helmsman and another on the system she went back to her figuring. In a matter of seconds the old grid whirled to attention, buttons glowing and new life breathed into the ship.

"Cannon's are disabled Captain!" B.E.N. hollered as men began to abandon their posts for Captain's orders.

"We don't need 'em." With guidance from her light Alex was able to at least turn the ship around rather than towards the belly of the black hole that was forming. Just as her luck should have it, they did need the canons; a meteoroid hurdled into one of the capacitors, simultaneously knocking their last hope off line. "Shit! Someone get on ta fixing that thing!" A report was brought back almost immediately that it was beyond repair, they'd just need more men shoveling coal to make up for the lack of energy. She had not only this to worry about but her light was slowly paling before it vanished all together. She was without direction; she and the crew were without hope. "Damn it. No, no…"

"What is it now?" She smiled at the Captain, perhaps a little too brightly.

"Nothin' Captain."

"Well then get us out of here."

"Yeah, right. Right." These buttons and gyros were just that to her now- nameless bits of plastic and metal. "Ok, here goes." She pushed a keypad and the ships gravity unlocked. "Well that ain't it."

"Do you have any idea what it is that you're doing?"

"Yeah I got it!" She had to shout over the rumble of the solar waves rocking the ship like a toy boat in a bathtub. Just as she had gotten the gravity shield functioning she noticed Jim fly overhead on his solar surfer to inspect the capacitors. Solar surfer… now by the looks of it the control system looked a little like the panel on her old board. Pressing a series of buttons and flipping the red latch the ship roared, the sails unraveled to their full potential. "All right, now we're gettin' somewhere."

By now the black hole was growing out of proportion, even sucking far reaching asteroids into its center-including the Star Chaser. Fighting the 'current' unnecessarily was doing nothing more than draining the last vital engine. Flipping the latch and throwing a few switches Alex drew in the sails, allowing the ship to barrel straight into the darkness.


	17. Showing a Bit of Weakness Can Kill You

Disclaimer: I took two years of nursing classes in high school and yet took away nothing. So if my hair brained explanation for Alex's injuries aren't particularly accurate well I don't retain information too well…

Chapter 17: Showing a Bit of Weakness _Can_ Kill You

The heart of a black hole was surprisingly silent, just windy as hell. It was almost beautiful. They drifted for all of three seconds yet those seconds stretched into what seemingly felt like an eternity. The final wave coupled with the outpouring of energy from the solar powered sails and the remaining engine was just powerful enough to propel them through space. Dodging around asteroids spewing from the hole Alex maneuvered the Star Chaser as though she were back home on Proteous- gliding through the air on the second hand solar surfer her ol' man had fixed up for her. It was only once the clear and present danger was eluded that the crew was able to breathe and exude a round of cheers. The look upon the Captain's face was nothing short of restrained astonishment, as it was for Jim of course, who, at the final moments was recounting the Lords Prayer.

"Why that was quite," the Captain cleared her throat and Alex wasn't quick to tell if it was out of the passing fear or just shock that they had survived at the hands of an incompetent amateur.

"You'll have ta pardon me disrespect Captain. I didn't mean ta challenge your authority." The woman couldn't help the quizzical raising of neither her brow nor the smirk spreading across her face.

"That was quite astronomical Ms. Michaels." Alex herself smirked as Amelia lightly clasped her shoulder, and amidst the crews' praises and huzz-za's, her vision shifted and she lost consciousness…

~8~

"Let's see how she fares with this." Alex's nostrils burned as she caught wind of the disgusting sludge Sam called medicine from across the room and nearly bolted upright in protest.

"Ya can keep that shit- argh!" Pain jolted through the entirety of her body and burned like fire down her left leg. "Gah, what the hell?"

"You had a little run in with Orion remember?" Sam flashed her a bit of a smile, relief washing over his face.

"How could I forget? So what now? Are ya the ship's doc all of a sudden?"

"Of sorts. You had an opened compound, comminuted fracture."

"So, in English this time?"

"Your shin bone was broken into a number of pieces, namely five."

"Was? Ya didn't put me back together wit regular ol' glue did ya?"

"A type of glue, yes. But it's all ready showing signs of healing so there's nothing to fret about. You'll still need to be careful though, I had to stitch you up a bit." He just so happened to mention the last bit as she tried to swing her legs out the makeshift bed and walk about.

"I swear ya did tat on purpose. So how long 'ave I been out?"

"About a week."

"A week! Damn, you'd think I was goin' in fer heart surgery."

"Well what did you expect kid? You lost a lot of blood. Honestly, we didn't think you'd pull through." She finally thought to take a glance at her surroundings. The makeshift infirmary was tucked away in the lowest rungs of the ship, far enough that those on deck wouldn't be able to hear her horrid screams from the pain and apparently away from the overwhelming smell of blood. She was surprised it hadn't hit her earlier. The metallic scent was so engulfing you could practically taste it and the majority of it centered around a waste basket filled with what looked like some rags they'd used as surgical dressing and her old pair of pants.

"Well, you know me. A fighter 'till the end."

"Regardless, you owe the Commander a 'thank you' at least. He supplied you with enough blood to get you this far. Nearly killed him in the process." As if on cue a pair of boots came trampling down the stairs.

"Sam?"

"Down here sir."

"How's she doing to-" Jim's face seemed blanched white, perhaps from loss of blood himself or was it haggard from worry?

"Pretty good considerin'. Just havin' a lil' chat with Sam here. How's things goin' up on deck?" He didn't exactly answer her at first, just stared like he didn't trust his own two eyes. "I'm fine Hawkins, thanks ta you."

"Um…everything's fine. We'll be docking in a few days. Excuse me." Just as fervently as he'd been to check on her condition, he scurried away to the upper decks.

"What the hell…"

"Just give him a while. Like I said you had lost a lot of blood. We all mentally prepared ourselves for you…"

"Ta what? Die? Wow, how morbid." She smiled to break up the heaviness in the air.


	18. The Truth Sucks? Fuck the Truth

Summary: A little unresolved business is put on the table.

Chapter 18: The Truth Sucks? Fuck the Truth.

Over the course of six days Alex pushed herself to make a full recovery in time for the Star Chaser's landing. Against the whim of most of the crew, she was hobbling around on deck, completing chores she normally would've been assigned to. The tension she'd had earlier with the crew had all but ceased; apparently having your life saved by a former enemy warranted pleasant behavior towards them. It seemed to take Jim a little longer to get used to the idea of Alex being alive let alone walking around.

It wasn't until their last night aboard the ship that Alex came to realize that her adventure of a life time was drawing to a close and sooner or later she'd have to continue on with reality.

"Hey Hawkins." She'd only heard Jim pacing around in the mess hall for the last fifteen minutes, knawing on his nails as he thought about the best way to approach her and find the right words, if such a thing existed.

"Hello"- cough "Ms. Michaels."

"Ya know better than ta call me tat. Just keep it at Alex, all right?"

"Um, right-Alex."

"What's with ta weirdness Jim? You've had almost a week ta get used ta the idea that I'm not gonna die."

"It isn't that. Although we were all prepared for it…"

"So I've heard. Ya'll need ta be a bit more optimistic." She descended the stairs to the mess hall with a little gimp, not nearly as noticeable as the past day or two. "Then what's eatin' ya?" He took a seat on the bench opposite her.

"I almost lost you, literally. And it wasn't till then that I realized I never want to go through that again. I walked around the first week you were in that coma like a zombie, wondering if I was going to be able to see your smile or hear you poke fun at me. I'm not exactly the sentimental type Alex but I've haven't come short of thinking that-"

"Don't say it." Jim looked her dead in the eyes, his fists and jaw clenched.

"You're fiancé, right?"

"Jim, look, I'm the last person ya want ta be involved wit."

"I'm all ready involved with you Alex-"

"Meaningless sex doesn't make us 'involved'."

"It wasn't meaningless, at least not to me."

"Well it was ta me." She released an inaudible sigh, fighting back what she knew were tears. "I've had sex wit lots of people. You're just another guy. Look, I appreciate everythin' you've done fer me but this, we have ta end it."

"You're such a liar Alex. You fuck with people just to get a reaction from them. What kind of sick person does that? You know what- whatever. You're fiancé's a lucky man to get saddled with a bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself."

"I'm trying ta help ya, ya insensitive asshole! Like you said, all I've ever done is betray and use the people who were closest ta me. I'm trying ta save ya from throwin' your life away."

"Then why not spare your fiancé from the same shit you put me- You're not engaged, are you?" She couldn't even stare him in the eyes; she was ashamed, equally at her story which was clearly falling through and not having realized that she'd destroyed yet another relationship, even one with a bi-polar nut like Jim.

"Not exactly. My 'intended' is gonna be waitin' on those docks tomorrow morning for an answer."

"Then just tell him that you thought about it and that you can't marry him."

"Jim I can't just do that. It's hard ta explain but try an' hear me out. I can't marry ya cuz frankly, I don't deserve ya. Ya deserve a woman who's your equal, no more and no less. I'd only be dragging ya down; besides I ain't nothin' but a petty mining girl, always will be. And ya know what? I'm perfectly okay wit that. But I'm not okay wit draggin' ya down wit me. It'd be best if ya found yerself another lass, one who complies wit orders a helluva lot better than me." She chuckled at her last bit, considering that he'd find just about any girl in the universe that would listen and take heed better than her.

"Just promise me that you're not being dragged into this marriage."

"I promise."

"You'd better hope this 'intended' of yours is a good man. Or I might have to make an unexpected house call."


	19. I Hate Surprises

Disclaimer:

Chapter 19:

It came to no surprise that Alex couldn't sleep. It wasn't so much excitability as it was a building anticipation of awaited uncertainty. She tossed and turned, relaying in her mind what she'd say before pitching that idea for another one that better suited her. Her nerves were eased ever so slightly by the fact that the air was cleared between her and Jim, that and Sam's nosy interruptions.

"So today's the day?"

"Yup."

"Are you nervous?"

"If being scared ta death is covered under the broad umbrella, then yes, I'm extremely nervous." The blue man chuckled, taking a seat on a bar stool beside her.

"What's got you all riled up?"

"What if I'm not ready? What if I'm just not wife material or he falls outta love or-"

"Slow down Kid. You're going to give yourself an aneurism. It all boils down to one question: do you love him?"

"What?" She sure hadn't expected that, she figured he might try to lighten the mood with a 'is he good in bed' joke.

"I know you heard me; do you love him?"

"I-" She couldn't bring herself to admit that she'd never been able to grasp the concept of love. Let alone capable of exuding it. "I guess?"

"The rest of your life isn't a guessing game. What made you choose him over Jim?"

"I didn't…Ya really need ta stop eavesdropping mate."

"It's a talent. Now come on, in all seriousness. Why Max and not Jim?" A minute seemed to span by without an answer. "Is Max a better man?"

"They're both great men, by anyone's standards. Yet both of 'em are so different, in comparison ta each other and ta me. Jim's intelligent, courageous, and powerful but I don't think he knows what he wants. And I could never drag 'im down. Besides he and I are dangerous together. Max on the other hand, he's never judged me, he's been nothin' but supportive. Jim turns on anyone he thinks betrays him."

"And is this something you're willing to accept for the rest of your life?"

"Call it woman's intuition, or a gut instinct but yes. I just know I'm right about this."

"Well good because we dock in an hour."

"What!"

"You best get packing. And work on that acceptance speech, it was a bit rough."

"A bit?"

"Yes, that's putting it nicely."

~8~

You know how looking at a clock seems to slow time down? Well Alex made sure to keep as far away from any clock or time indicating device as she possibly could but as it turns out an hour is just a long time to be sitting around and waiting. Once the ship was properly docked, Alex picked apart the crowd and oddly enough she couldn't find so much as a trace of the broad shouldered Romeo. Perhaps the most unsuspecting visitor was indeed her step mother. Once she started down the plank and the woman noticed Alex favoring her left side did her worried state seem to exacerbate.

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?" The woman outright grabbed her stepdaughter in a bear hug, body slightly trembling. "Uh, Linds, I'm not much of a 'hugging type'."

"Right, right." When she pulled away she attempted to fight back a sniffle. Normally Alex wouldn't have paid much thought to the woman, considering their history but Lindsey's tears were genuine- they were tears of sadness, not exactly fit of a glorifying reunion.

"How did you even know I docked today?"

"Ma-Max…he told me." Her words were garbled, the mere mention of Max's name sparked some sort of negative reaction that got her crying again.

"Lindsey- is something wrong with Max?" She didn't really answer in English at least; if she had tried it could only be described as a whimper. "Lindsey?" She grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, shaking her. "Hey, look at me. What the hell is wrong with Max?"

"He's hurt…the doctor's, they think he won't-"


	20. A Lesson In Letting Go

Summary: Men are stubborn, they're ass holes, and on occasion they're the one thing in this world that makes life worthwhile.

Chapter 20: A Lesson in Letting Go

Alex had been more then content to walk the twelve miles home once she and Lindsey returned to Montressor but Jim and the Dopplers', who had arranged travel were more than happy to give them a ride to Max's. A few carriages were parked outside the cottage, and seeing as such luxuries were only affordable to the wealthy the meager abode was drawing plenty of unwanted attention. Amongst the crowd were a few of her old mining buddies, huddled together and chatting, that is until she hobbled towards them.

"Well look who it is? We didn't think ye'd make it, got more important things ta do right?"

"Save it Dennis."

"Did ya know tat boy in dar was sacrificing everythin' ta be wit you? Told me he was even fixin' ta marry ya. It'd be safe ta say tat you probably led 'im on. Damn slut, ya need ta learn ta keep your legs closed." She didn't even look in the man's direction, just stole a glance at the other boys, urging them provide her with some information.

"He was fixin' ta make some extra cash by inspectin' the mines. He mangled up his arm somethin' fierce."

"Charlie…" Dennis glared at the boy, hoping he'd stand down but given the severity of the situation…

"He nearly bled to death and he only seems ta be gettin' worse. The wound- it's infected. They don't know how bad it is but they're wantin' to cut it off."

"Then why don't they?"

"He's been askin' ta see ya first."

"Thanks Charlie." She lightly clasped his shoulder before heading up the steps of his porch. The cottage rank of blood, worse than the room they'd stuck her in after her own accident. Sitting outside of his bedroom door was Mrs. Hawkins comforting Max's mother, white as a sheet as her eldest son groaned behind closed doors at the hands of however many doctors.

"Alex," his mother had never been one to approve of her son's interests, let alone the girl who all her persnickety friends were spreading rumors about. For whatever reason lately everyone was looking to her to fix their problems. "Help him. He won't listen to anyone else."

The smell of blood, sweat, and illness hit her full frontal in the face and she nearly collapsed at the sight before her. Max was lying in a bed which seemed much too small for his frame, blood soaked heavily from the bandage loosely covering his wound, which was producing green bile and a dark black coloring spreading from his fingers upwards.

"Max?" His eyes, once such a bright emerald were dull and flat.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to-"

"Shove it." The two elderly doctors weren't accustomed to being addressed in such a way and noses high they shut the door behind themselves on their way out. "Damnit Max." She took a seat in the chair beside his bed, grabbing a wet cloth from the bedside table and patting it along his fever induced forehead.

"Sorry I couldn't…make it ta the- docks."

"Don't even worry about that. Here I thought I was gonna have the interestin' story ta tell."

"Tell…me." She grinned while running a hand through his hair.

"Well long story short: I sailed halfway across the damn universe, half the crew wantin' me dead. Even came across the man who killed me mom. Found Titan, and the treasure; it was so beautiful. Killed a few people, got stabbed, saved the crew from utter destruction by piloting that damn tub away from a black hole. Ya know, easy stuff."

"You're hurt?"

"I'm fine now. I made a speedy recovery."

"Tat is a, pretty interestin' story."

"Not nearly as interestin' as yours. I heard about the doctor's decision. Why don't you choose, the longer you wait the worse it'll get."

"You choose."

"What? No, Max I can't."

"Choose."

"I can't."

"Alex!"

"I can't! If I choose wrong I'll ruin your life."

"I love you." She blinked, allowing tears to dribble down her cheeks. "Choose."

"You're such an asshole Max." She wiped the tears away with a sleeve, chuckling slightly. "There's no other way, ya know tat right?"

"Are ya gonna- still like dis handsome mug of, mine without an arm?"

"We'll settle tat over a few beers. _After _you get better."

~8~

Alex never left Max's side, rather it be through the rest of that night or the following day, when his surgery was scheduled. Montressor wasn't exactly the wealthiest of places and in consequence it didn't have a hospital, much less adequate doctors or nurses. Therefore this procedure was possibly life-threatening, if the Doppler's hadn't called in a favor from an old friend who arrived to perform the surgery.

"Now Maxwell, this-" Dr. Salado, an oddly tall and bulky man with the voice of a six-year-old girl produced a syringe of clear liquid. "Is just a numbing agent. It'll make things a little easier for us and for you." He injected it into the gangrene infected arm in several places, dulling the nerves. "Next one is an anesthetic; it'll knock you out till we're done with the procedure. I'll give you both a minute to say your goodbyes." There was an awkward silence once Salado left, with just the two of them staring at each other yet beyond physicalities.

"Don't worry. I'll be-" Alex, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed, cut off the end of his sentence with a fervent and rough kiss. He had been far from expecting it but as her body seemed to melt into his, he did the same; running his good hand through her hair to cup her by the nape of her neck and pull her closer. She found a way to climb onto his lap, tongue lightly dancing with his. Below her she could feel Max getting a little excited but she didn't want him to be unconscious and the doctors wondering how he mysteriously contracted a hard on. There came a knock at the door, they're time was drawing to a close. "So…are ya gonna say goodbye or are ya just gonna stare at-"

"I love you." No other words came to mind, nothing else was left to be said. As unnerved as she felt her voice was strong and sure.

"I love you too." With his good hand he was able to ruffle her hair, a little smirk on his face. She was a child in a way; she always would be despite her sometimes overbearing and oversexed personality. You just had to know how to handle her. Dr. Salado slipped his head in, muttering something about it being time. "Alex?" She turned from the door. "Keep my beer cold."


	21. Go Big or Go Home

Chapter 21: Go Big or Go Home

Two weeks later…

It wasn't hard to see why Alex and Max made a lovely pair: they were hard headed to the core and defied medical expectations.

A week and a half after her incident Alex was walking normally, save for a twinge of pain here or there. For some odd reason the rest of the planet found this to attribute to some form of super power, after all she'd discovered another portion of Flint's massive trove in a section of the galaxy untraveled for nearly a thousand years. That, along with recounts of her checkered past set her as an underdog, overcoming adversity and doubt to reclaim an entire planet's respect. A load of bullshit; all of it was. Sure, the newspapers were true for the most part but the planet's reactions, especially those of her town were mixed to say the least. She was still the alcoholic whore with a violent streak, responsible for leaving countless trails of broken hearts in her wake. Oddly enough she liked it this way. All the publicity, recounting every action and thought; it was too much for her. Who knew living in obscurity was a luxury?

And Max, after undergoing life altering surgery, was back on his feet within a few days. Within two weeks he was able to perform a few ordinary tasks but knew that the next few months were going to be the most difficult. It wasn't much for stopping him though, he was pretty resilient. All the rumors about his girl were a little unnerving but he was constantly by her side and even insisted on settling a few scores of hers when her honor was questioned.

"Here I'll get it." Alex took over wrapping up a box, a two handed job.

"Thanks." Max kissed the side of her head before taking a look around the emptying cottage. It was moving day; their last on Montressor. Luckily regardless of his injuries the Overseer at the Cadros mine was impartial and derived his decisions based on merit. After all, accidents were common and dispelling someone based on those injuries would damn well leave no one to go down the shaft. "Ya know we can work on da rest after a shower. We've gotta be at Jim's in two hours."

"It won't take two hours ta get ready…" She turned to face him, a bemused smirk written on her face. He in turn was smirking at her, nodding towards the bedroom as his good arm wrapped around her waist. "Ohh I see. And before we head ta the shower we should give ourselves a reason ta take one eh?"

"Ah, I like the way ya think." She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hands splayed through his blonde roots and delivering light trails of kisses to his cheeks and neck. Another reason they made a great couple: they had similar interests, namely sex. Unlike Alex, Max had never done much outside the realm of kissing but he was a quick learner and in her book he'd graduated as an expert on the matter. She'd just never expected him to be so kinky…

"So-" he placed a gentle kiss on the small of her back as she attempted to get out of bed. "Since we're headin' to the Inn, ya know yer gonna have ta talk to yer old man-"

"I've been doin' my best ta avoid him. I'm not about ta ruin my record."

"Alex-"

"I know I know. We'll cross tat bridge when we get my stuff later."

"That's my girl." He delivered a resounding smack to her rear.

"I ain't worried about him so much as I am wit tryin' ta find somethin' ta wear ta this shindig."

Chagrin to Alex and Max's attempt at keeping a low profile till they left, Sarah, Lindsey and Max's ever controlling mother, Tristie, decided to hold an Engagement/Going Away party at the Inn. Having promised that it would be an intimate gathering the mother's apparently counted damn near everyone in town as 'close personal friends'. Needless to say, the place was packed with bodies in their finest; reporters, miners, the police-rather everyone who'd been a torment over the past few years. Without doubt this was Tristie's idea, some form of forcing her future daughter-in-law to make amends.

There were cheers and toasts, dancing and praises, two faced smiles and bold lies to save face. Yet amongst the sea of deceivers, someone was missing; oddly enough it was one of the only people that bothered to be truthful.

"Where's the old man?" She spoke around the lip of a shot glass, directing the question towards his wife.

"He wasn't feeling too well." Just like the others Lindsey was saving face as she finagled her way through the crowd, handing out drinks.

"Bull shit." Setting her glass on the bar she slipped past the others without detection and headed upstairs to their old room. Judging by the clink of glass from beyond the door she showed herself in. "I thought I'd find ya here." He didn't say anything, save for a grunt. She poured herself a shot before leaning against the fireplace, the flames warm on her back. "I hear ya still sittin' on your ass. Well Pa, I did everythin' ya asked," she downed her drink. "And now everyone knows I've earned my worth." Setting the glass on the mantle she crossed to where he was sitting. In the pocket of her overcoat she relinquished a small drawstring purse, tossing it with an assortment of jingles onto a bedside table. "There's plenty of alcohol downstairs ta kill yourself wit."

By the time she stalked down the stairs alone it was time for the couple to make their leave.

"Have a safe trip dear." Lindsey enveloped her step daughter in a hug, the upmost sincerity in her gesture. "Call me when you get there."

"I will. Take care of Pa will ya?" She directed her attention to Sarah, slipping her a hug as well. "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary sweetie. You're like the daughter I never had." Jim stood a ways behind his mother, a smirk playing his face.

"I hope to be seeing you in the future Michaels. Polyk as it were." She smiled, before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh you will Hawkins." She held him at arm's length. "Hopefully with a girl on your arm and some experience under your belt."

"Always the clown aren't you?"

"Ya know ya wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it I could lose my job." With Max by her side as they headed towards the door Jim raised his glass. "To Max and Alex." Their names resounded with a boom through the inn. Alex turned to the group and smiled.

"A select few I've been proud enough ta call my friends. For the rest who've had the audacity ta come tonight, well- I've got one thing to say that I've been holdin' in fer awhile now-go fuck yourselves." Max smiled at his fiancé as he closed the door behind them, partially cutting off the crowds gasps and complaints.

"Ya always gotta go out wit a bang don't ya?"

"Well it's either go big or go home." She smirked at him in the moonlight as his good arm wrapped around her shoulders. After her 'go big' outburst it was now, finally, time to go home.

Thanks so much for reading everyone! It's been lots of fun and an interesting journey


End file.
